


【锤基】等值交换

by guona



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 电影《The Piano》的AU。万物皆有价，琴键换摸摸。开垦移民Alpha锤 x 贵族Omega基。部分强制。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 内容或含有贬低与歧视原住民的描写或言语，系剧情需要及配合人物性格设定。

01

天空阴郁暗沉，乌云一层卷着一层，海上波浪汹涌，深色的波浪互相撞击，碰出激烈的浪花，一艘小船迎着雨在浪潮中起伏颠簸，艰难地往陆地前进，在终于离岸仅剩几呎时，船上的乘客逐一被船员抱下接驳船。在船员接触到他的瞬间，洛基本能反应地闪了一下，他皱起眉，但容不得他考虑，他立刻和其他乘客一样被强壮的水手蛮横地抱下船，穿过破碎的海浪，一路负往岸边。双脚刚踩上久违数月的陆地，洛基马上面朝沙地不住呕吐，在稍微平复之后，有人到他身边，搀住他的胳膊，拍打他的背部试图使他感到舒服一些，“洛基少爷，你还好吗？”

问话的一名黑发的少女，身上的模样显示她是一名仆人。她刚刚吐完恢复，就来和她的主人会合。洛基无法立即回应他的女仆，他觉得自己虚弱得要命，但他的一部分却十分有活力，满腔忿恨痛骂着害他陷入这个境地的所有人。

海边到处都是像他这样被水手粗鲁拎上岸的乘客，送完乘客后水手们又火速回到接驳船，等他们第二次上岸时，带来的是乘客们的家当和行李。至此，他们任务已完全结束，他们重新坐回接驳小船，在风雨中操桨返回主船。

此起彼落的呕吐声逐渐消失变小，彷佛是被无止无尽的浪拍声给吞没，被遗留在海岸的众人总算重新适应了陆地，然而比起观察这个新世界，众人首先做的是，撑起虚软的双腿找寻并走向自己的行李，那是他们对旧世界的留恋，也是在这片新的土地上的倚靠。洛基很幸运地在十几步之内发现了一件他的行李箱，但仍有更多的散落在海滩各处。那些船员对他们这些乘员都没什么敬意了，何况是对无机的死物，只要能把货物卸船上岸，搁哪里都随便。洛基在布满大小箱子的海岸边一眼就瞧见了他的重要行当，因为它最巨大、最显眼，甚至必须单独使用一艘接驳船来载运它，洛基提着他的行李箱走向它，“Gefjun.”他轻声呼唤，洛基放下行李，先在这座被层层厚油布包裹的钢琴外围缓缓逡巡了一圈，然后在钢琴旁边蹲下来，伸手抚摸琴身，就在这时候女仆利亚也拎着她捡拾到的行李过来。洛基亦加入寻找行李的行列，主仆两人将搜集到的大小行李，逐一拉到钢琴周围堆放。

和其他或自愿或被迫来到这个新世界的同船人相比，洛基带来的家当最多，但尚不及他在伦敦家中惯用物品的十分之一。他是贵族家的三男，约顿子爵四个公认孩子中唯一的欧米茄，一直以来都过着优渥安逸的生活，却不想有一日竟要颠沛流离，沦落到大英帝国最边陲的土地，因为得到女王恩典才有阳光照映进来的蛮荒。

海岸上的人陆续被他们的亲人、伙伴或是主人接走，到最后，只剩下洛基主仆仍守在他们的行李旁。乌云从未消散，雨点忽大忽小，洛基只好要利亚拆下钢琴最外层的油布，一部分用来盖住其他行李，一部分盖住他们自己。眼看天色转黑，洛基恨恨咬牙，面容狰狞，却仍减损不了他的美貌。他有一头黑夜般乌溜溜的头发和东方翡翠般的绿眼睛，以及最巧工的雕刻师也难以呈现出来的精致五官与轮廓，即使在一票贵族欧米茄当中，他的外表也依然出色，招人注意。

之后，雨终于停了，夜也到来，原本以为一切将被黑暗笼罩，然而满天闪烁的星星替洛基他们提供了光亮，令他们不至于陷入全然的黑暗中。洛基不得不接受他们必须要在海滩露宿一夜的命运。

“可是……会有黄色的大猫跑出来、吃掉我们！”利亚害怕地说，洛基皱眉，“这里不是印度，没有老虎。”女仆不相信，反驳她的主人：“怎么知道没有？说不定有呢？”

黑发的贵族少爷几乎要翻白眼了，然而他也无法完全否认女仆口中的可能性，谁能确定这片海洋边陲的蛮荒岛屿没有猛兽存在？洛基咬着嘴唇游目四顾，发现了远处几棵孤伶立在海滨的松树。到树上过夜，总好过毫无防备地待在四边空旷的海岸，利亚却不表赞同：“洛基少爷你又不会爬树！”洛基瞪她一眼，“妳教我不就行了。”

和一般循规蹈矩的仆人不一样，利亚年纪尚轻，仍保有小女孩的天真，加上她的主人的纵容，众人都认为她的这份活泼会继续保留下去，而且若非是有这样的性格，也很难侍奉好她那位以刁钻尖刻出名的主人。

“踩左边！――踏上那里，对――喔不――手也要出力啊，少爷！”  
利亚一声一声喊，焦急又紧张，恨不得能够魂穿少爷。百般着急中又勾引出她心中的同情与不舍的情绪，漫长的船程、颠簸的海浪、粗糙的饮食……现在甚至还要爬树求生、露宿野外，她养尊处优的欧米茄少爷何尝吃过这种苦！更别说，这只是个开端而已，接下来洛基少爷还得在这块陌生的蛮夷土地居住下来。在她看来，那些让洛基少爷不得不来到这里的家伙都是嫉妒她的主人，故意要把他赶离伦敦、远离英国本土。

在爬树高手利亚的指导下，从没爬过树的贵族终于攀登到树桠，他招呼利亚也赶快上来，利亚喊这棵树待不下两个人，她要去隔壁那一棵，然后仅用了她主人花费时间的十分之一，一溜烟地就攀到了靠近树顶的位置。洛基很中意他的这名贴身女仆。利亚是个贝塔，不久前才刚分化确定，没人为此感到意外，她的出身和父母都注定她会是个贝塔，只有少数的天选之人能分化成阿尔法或欧米茄，而这些特殊属性大多只会出现在上层阶级。许多人总认为利亚不够稳重，没有资格做子爵家少爷的随身仆人，但洛基就是中意她天真的时候天真，机敏的时候机敏。

“少爷你看天空！”在利亚的惊呼中，洛基抬头望向天际，漆黑的夜幕缀满了星星，比女王权杖上排列的宝石还要密集，你不可能在雾都伦敦的夜空看到这样的景致，现在的他们有了栖身之所，总算有闲情逸致来观看南半球的美丽星空，为其赞叹，只是壮阔的美景终究难敌长途旅程带来的疲惫，来自遥远国度的他们很快便阖上沉重的眼皮。

“谢谢你，先生――我能够自己下来的――洛基少爷在另一棵树上。”  
洛基是在利亚和其他人说话的声音中醒来，他伸展了一下发麻的手臂，差点就要重心不稳的摔到树下，他垂头朝下，不期然地对上一双熠熠发亮的蓝眼睛，日后洛基会用南太平洋的海水来形容，然而他现在只记得阴暗翻腾的海浪，还没有见过它湛蓝澄澈的模样，此刻他联想到的是，约顿祖传家主戒指上的钴蓝色宝石。除了眼睛以外，那个人的大半张脸都被胡子覆盖，唯一能确认的是对方是金发的白种人男性。更重要的是，这个人的味道，他的信息素，铺天盖地侵袭而来――他是个阿尔法。

洛基悚然想起装在行李箱里的抑制药，它们是否完好无损，它们是否真的被带上了岸，它们是否还安然地在那些堆放的行李当中。他没有被塔斯曼海*的风暴吞没，却因为素昧平生的阿尔法的信息素呼吸困难，几近窒息。

费了一段时间，黑发欧米茄终于到达树下，落地的最后一脚险些要踩空，要不是利亚赶紧上前扶住主人，他恐怕要大摔一跤。在树下候着贵族少爷的还有位棕发青年，棕发青年嘴角噙着笑，貌似正在指挥土著搬抬行李的金发阿尔法也在此时转回头。

“我的弟弟，洛基，欢迎来到新西兰。”  
赫尔布林迪将嘴荡得更开，有几许幸灾乐祸在里头。印象中他的么弟一直都是讲究精致的样子，做为家中唯一的欧米茄孩子，洛基向来自恃矜贵，目下无人。黑发贵族此刻的模样可是十分难得，几绺头发披挂在脸上，裤脚、袖口沾满沙粒与盐巴结晶，却依然好看得令人嫉恨，赫尔布林迪想这就是欧米茄与生俱来的优势？赫尔布林迪不太理解家里，竟然会把珍贵的家族欧米茄送到女王治下距离本土最遥远的殖民地之一，成为第二个被放逐到新西兰的劳菲森，想必这家伙犯的事一定是在伦敦社交界掀起了惊天的波涛。

“你们为什么要爬到树上？”陌生男子对他们的理由很感兴趣，听完利亚的解释，男子朗声大笑，“放心，新西兰会没有吃人的野兽。”他又说：“老虎、豹子、熊，都会爬树的。”

注意到欧米茄的表情，赫尔布林迪这才为彼此双方做介绍，“这是舍弟，洛基。”然后他指着金发男子，“他是索尔，一样是从本土来的，比我早了几年，是我的邻居。”  
被称作索尔的人，眼睛瞅着黑发贵族，“他看起来很累。”  
你看起来很糟，野蛮人，洛基心想。这男子起码有十天没有好好打理仪容了，任头发、胡滓乱长，淹没了大半五官，穿着也是褴褛不堪，粗糙的农作服到处是洞。赫尔布林迪纵然不是衣冠楚楚，仍勉强维持住子爵之子的些许体面。

棕发的贝塔朝利亚抬了抬下巴，“这孩子是谁？”  
“我的私生女。你以为我为什么会被被家族赶到这种蛮夷之地？”  
洛基挑衅地说。好不容易抵达发配地，又被晾在海边吹风，枯守一夜，他害他难受，他也要让他不好过。  
“你说什么！”  
和肉眼可见几乎暴跳起来的赫尔布林迪不同，他旁边的人清亮的蓝眼睛透出明显的笑意，表明自己识破了他的小玩笑，看穿了他的谎言。

洛基看着他。  
这里不同于本土，不同于伦敦，每个人都在散发自己的信息素，张扬炫耀着自己优于他人的属性，或是大量使用信息素香水掩藏矫饰本来的味道，空气中总是气味纷乱，味道混杂。站在没有遮蔽的海岸边，洛基敢肯定这里方圆十里之内恐怕都没有贝塔以外的属性，除了他，除了他和这个阿尔法，这里只有两股信息素在空气中飘荡回绕，各自清晰且显著，而这个人，正弯着眼睛哂然而笑的这个人，他的信息素带着无法忽视的侵略性，他是个强大的阿尔法，轻易便能过辨识出黑发欧米茄不曾与人结合，更遑论生育的事实。

他的欧米茄味道毫无隐藏地泄漏传递出他的生理讯息和秘密，他却连对方的长相都看不清楚。在这个人的注视下，欧米茄感觉自己犹如赤身裸体一般。刚踏上陆地那种脚步虚浮的感觉又回来了。  
这块土地没有嗜人猛兽，洛基却有预感他仍然难逃被啃啮吞噬的命运。

被这个阿尔法。

tbc

塔斯曼海*：澳大利亚与新西兰之间的海域。

一定会被吃掉的啊还用怀疑吗~基妹~~


	2. Chapter 2

02

“我是利亚，洛基少爷的女仆，赫尔布林迪少爷。”利亚向赫尔布林迪行了个屈膝礼。她到洛基身边贴身服侍时，赫尔布林迪已经离开了劳菲森家，这是他们第一次碰面。约顿子爵共有四个孩子，三男一女，赫尔布林迪是次子，出身顺序和第二性别都使他注定与继承权无缘，为求出路赫尔布林迪只能远渡重洋，到女王的新土地打造自己的地盘，证明自己的实力，以期得到家族和父亲的认可，将来或许能够重获信赖，回到家族中心也说不定。

眼看索尔他们带来的土著一一搬起他的行李，走进海岸边缘的莽林，赫尔布林迪示意洛基他们也跟上队伍，然而最大的那件行李仍被留在原处，无人闻问，像是被彻底忽略了一样，没有任何人去动他的钢琴，洛基皱眉拦住赫尔布林迪，“Gefjun――我的钢琴呢？为什么没有人去搬它？”

棕发的贝塔脸上带着嘲意，“人手不够你看不出来吗？今天搬不了。那种笨重无用的大家伙，没人偷得走，更不会有人想要。”赫尔布林迪认为完全可以把东西滞留在这里，他头也不回地往前走，洛基咬紧唇，终究不得不跟随他们进入森林。森林里草木蓊郁，周围是高高低低错落杂长的树木，足下是泥泞软土，有时还要手脚并用攀过石头，经过的沼泽覆满落叶，一旦失神就会踏错掉入深渊。在伦敦引起不少贵族欧米茄追求着迷，不惜用昂贵的玻璃箱细心照养，装饰闺阁来和密友炫耀，视为植物珠宝要价不斐的珍奇蕨类，在这里却俯拾即是，羽毛状排列伸展的叶片不断轻颤，生机盎然，彷佛在宣示它们才是这里的主人。照理来说，早他一天离开海岸的同船乘客应该才走过这里才对，却未留下半点痕迹，俨然如人手未入的原始森林。赫尔布林迪没有对他说谎，要从海边搬走钢琴，运过这片森林，至少需要比今日多一倍以上的人力。

这些被招雇来搬运行李的土著都是贝塔，理当闻不到黑发贵族的欧米茄味道，但也许是他的外表、气质太过独特，土著们纷纷故意加快或放慢移动速度靠近到他身边，有的按捺不住大胆伸手，碰到就飞快缩手，白人女孩利亚也逃不过好奇的触碰。就在洛基受不了要发难之际，金发阿尔法突然扬声叽哩咕噜喊了两句话后，那些毛利人便不再对他动手动脚。

昨晚露宿野外，根本没办法打理自己，更别说换下身上那套被海水、雨水浸透又任其自然干掉如今长满皱折的着装，令贵族欧米茄浑身不自在，而他更为介意的是来自背后的视线。有人在他身后直直盯着，犹如芒刺在背，洛基停住脚步，对走在他后面的人说：“你走前面。”对方随着他停下，嘴角向上挑起，“有人把他的礼仪也留在本土了。”洛基压下火气，字字清晰说：“能否请你走在我的前面呢？这位先生。”“索尔。”金发阿尔法说，洛基不理会，哼也不哼一声，等阿尔法超前他了，才移动尊足。

搬进赫尔布林迪宅子的行李几乎是由洛基主仆二人自己收拾安置。看在约顿子爵的面子上，先来者们给了子爵的次子一栋两层楼的房子，即便多了来投靠的洛基他们，依然不成问题。  
洛基醒来稍微打理了下自己后就拉动铃当，没多久利亚端来热水进入房间。“二少爷还没有出门。”由于利亚的这句话，贵族欧米茄洗漱完没多耽搁便下了楼，找到正在饭厅用餐的赫尔布林迪，他向他又一遍提起搬运钢琴的事。赫尔布林迪非常不高兴，他用力放下餐具，“我很忙，没有空理你的破玩具。”他不想再被欧米茄无止无尽地追讨下去，他直接说出实情：“我没有人手。”

那天大部分的搬运工都是索尔帮忙找来的，赫尔布林迪底下根本没有那么多的人。他来到新西兰时，大又完整的沃地都已经被比他早来的那些人占去了。早他几年就到新西兰拓垦的索尔，无论是土地或是结交的毛利人都比他多很多。

“没出息的家伙到哪里都没有出息，就算绕了大半个地球，换个地方也一样。”洛基嘲笑他，赫尔布林迪猛拍桌子，用凶恶的表情狠斥洛基，“你在伦敦是欧米茄少爷，但你在这里，什么都不是！认清你的角色，小哑巴。”

洛基捏紧双手，回瞪赫尔布林迪。他在四岁时丧失说话能力，虽然保有听力，听得懂别人在说什么，仍免不了遭受悉落与欺凌，这通常来自于赫尔布林迪和其同胞妹妹。赫尔布林迪兄妹与他并非同母所出，约顿子爵有过三任配偶，为他生下了长子贝莱斯特的第一任妻子病故之后，他很快就续弦再娶，然而第二任妻子却连续生下两个贝塔孩子，约顿子爵身旁的合法位子再度换人，那便是洛基的母亲。

洛基的待遇直到在他八岁那年，确定他将来会分化成欧米茄之后才有所改善。曾经短暂做过他两年侍伴的简福斯特说，大英帝国把最顶尖的医学科技发展都投注在性别分化预测上。不会说话的欧米茄依然是欧米茄，约顿子爵终于回头看见了他那瘦弱的黑发幼子，开始着心于他的教育，教养他成为一名优秀出挑的贵族欧米茄。从此洛基在家中地位凌驾于他的两个贝塔兄姐之上。

欧米茄的体能、耐力各方面都不如贝塔，又容易受阿尔法信息素影响，且有发情期存在，必须依附阿尔法生存，但在上层阶级中，地位却在贝塔之上。首先物以稀为贵，再者欧米茄生育率远比贝塔高，又能够孕育出阿尔法，能够巩固阶级，对上流社会而言豢养娇弱又珍贵的欧米茄，也是他们权势地位和经济实力的证明。赫尔布林迪受够了人们对欧米茄和贝塔的差别待遇，这一次他终于见到黑发欧米茄自食恶果，因为犯下大错，使劳菲森家的名誉蒙灰，沦到与他相同境地，被遣送到海外殖民地，形同放逐。

“骄纵的欧米茄在这里没有骄纵的本钱，今天你就和你的小女佣去整地耙土，照顾羔羊。”说完，赫尔布林迪不再理他。

无论如何他都必须去看一下他的Gefjun。在赫尔布林迪出门之后，洛基也走出屋外，“我们要去看羊吗？”利亚跟上来问他，“不。”他当然不会乖乖听话，赫尔布林迪不理会他，难道他就不能靠自己，洛基循着记忆，打算径自前往海岸边，从泥巴小路转进森林不久，洛基就发现他们始终在同一区域打转，每一株植物、每一个角落看起来都大同小异。在他们忡忡不安之际，不远处传来沙沙声响，而且朝着他们迅速接近，洛基弯身从地上捡起一根树枝，双手握紧木条，利亚怯怯地喊了声少爷。

然而拨过丛丛茂木，最后现身的，不是大型野兽，是那个当初和赫尔布林迪一起到海边接他的金发阿尔法。看见他们，阿尔法脸上闪过诧异，随即换上调侃的笑意，“你们在这里做什么？”洛基撇过脸：“我们要去下船登岸的海边。”  
“方向完全不对。”阿尔法笑了。  
洛基扔掉手中那枝令他感觉丢脸的木条，“谢谢你的告知。”他压住不快，干巴巴地回，索尔却不介意，“需要我带你们去吗？”他挑起眉，“我可以帮你带路。”

洛基并不觉得意外，做为一个欧米茄，从来不缺少阿尔法的主动讨好。洛基无言点头表示同意，对方却似乎在等他的其他反应，在一个拍子之后，索尔再度开口说：“你想要不劳而获吗？”黑发欧米茄不解：“什么意思？ ”  
“在这里想得到什么，都必须付出相对的代价，我带你去海边，你要给我什么呢？”阿尔法对着他笑，光明正光地讨取报酬。洛基抿着嘴，绿眼睛微转，忽而弯腰拔起了一朵盛绽中的黄色野花。  
“这是你第一次收到欧米茄的礼物？你没收过欧米茄送的花吧，现在你得到它了。”

索尔接下花，顺势握住欧米茄的手。洛基要把手抽回来，金发阿尔法却不肯如他所愿，紧抓着不放，欧米茄脸上原本从容得意的表情顿时消失。索尔拿出腰间的水壶，分了三次倒水浇过洛基手指，最后掏出一条柔软且干净的帕子帮他的手拭干，这时阿尔法才说：“这花的茎部有毒，你碰了它，不管的话，你的手很快就会变得又痛又痒。” 他总算放开欧米茄的手，“为什么这里会有毒花？”黑发贵族声音中带着不满与不可理解，“它自己要长到我眼前来的，我有什么办法呢？”索尔回答，一双蓝眼睛直瞅着贵族。洛基问他呢，对方不但收下花还放到胸前的袋兜，阿尔法耸肩说我皮粗肉糙习惯了，“何况这是第一次有欧米茄送我花，我要好好珍惜。”

三人开始往海边移动，原先是索尔殿后，从后面出声指示方向，洛基很快提出意见：“你――” 阿尔法咧嘴笑了，“走前面对吧。”  
索尔在前方带路，有时遇到绊脚的石块或落木，他会一脚踢开，挡在面前的树桠，他也会拨开折断，去除障碍。突出的枝桠偶然勾到了阿尔法的金色头发，阿尔法直接拿出小刀削掉头发。随着时间过去，已经隐约能够听见海浪声，他们果真很快走出森林，大片沙滩出现，视野豁然开朗。他的钢琴兀自伫立在海岸边，和他离开时并没有两样，洛基松了一口气。只是他曾经留下的足迹已经消失，沙滩也没有新的痕迹，自从他们离去后，就再没人踏足这片海岸。洛基朝钢琴走去，动手拆除外层的油布，利亚也上前帮忙，巨大的钢琴很快在海滩上显露出全貌，黑发贵族旁若无人地开始专心谈起琴来，小女仆司空见惯，知道按主人的习惯一时半会儿没她事，便自己去玩了。

索尔就近找了块岩石，无所事事地躺在上面吹风。虽然天气不像洛基上陆那日落雨不休，天仍是阴的，风从海上一阵一阵卷来，就如同黑发贵族弹奏的钢琴曲。曾经被阿尔法禁锢在掌心白皙修长的手指，在黑白琴键间迅速翻转，自由跳跃。

Gefjun是很久以前来自一位贵人的馈赠，顾虑对方的心意，约顿子爵特地为洛基请来钢琴家教教他弹琴，那是自他后天失语以来，父亲罕有的对他的用心。  
他的不能言语其实是外力造成。约顿子爵的长子贝莱斯特，既是长男又是阿尔法，谁也撼动不了他的位置和继承权，他从未把他们这些异母弟妹放在眼中，赫尔布林迪也不敢对他如何，那些欺侮和不满全往更弱小的存在宣泄，他们那个年幼丧母的幼弟。趁着仆佣不在，赫尔布林迪兄妹按着当时不过四岁的么弟，将洗涤剂强行灌进他的喉咙，大人们发现时洛基已经奄奄一息，所幸性命被抢救回来，却留下了无法说话的后遗症。加害者和被害者都是自己的骨肉，约顿子爵只能痛责赫尔布林迪他们一顿后，将事情压下来。

也许身体自然的恢复力，也许是时候到了，当初的伤害复原了，十六岁那年黑发欧米茄从上帝那里手中取回了他的声音，忽然又能够发声说话了。恢复语言能力后，他练习说话，锻炼口才，打入上流社会，迅速在伦敦社交圈站稳脚步。洛基的琴技不错，加上他的出身和长相气质，很快地就获得众人瞩目，他常受邀或自己在家中开办沙龙演奏会，将他的业余爱好发挥到极致。出席钢琴沙龙一般只有同为欧米茄的少爷或千金。有时主办音乐会的贵夫人会让他们的阿尔法公子突然露面，为了某些心知肚明的理由。他在上流社交圈崭露头角后，约顿子爵对他投注了更多的重视与宠爱。

在沙龙中除了音乐鉴赏外，参加者也会进行一些关于现行制度的批评讨论，特别是那些固定出席音乐会的成员们，他们认为欧米茄不该只是生孩子的工具，或是权贵引以炫耀的收藏，联姻的道具，他们不愿再做笼子中的金丝雀，他们主张欧米茄也应该拥有和阿尔法与贝塔相等的教育和就业权利。在现状下欧米茄只能聘请家庭教师在家自学或上欧米茄学校，无法接受正规教育，他们认为这是不合理也不公平的。他们利用音乐沙龙的聚会机会，开始筹划并推动起欧米茄平权运动，然而声明刚草拟好就被流出，落入阿尔法手中。不只是贵族阿尔法，包含平民在内也都不认可所谓的欧米茄平权运动，讥为贵族欧米茄平权运动，与其摆弄这些，不如回家多生几个孩子，欧米茄只要在家里服侍好支撑大英帝国的阿尔法们就够了。

那些推行欧米茄平权运动的欧米茄与贝塔全被揪出逮捕，大多数被送到了精神病院，身分较高的则由家族领回，严加管教，或是仓促安排婚姻送进夫家，沙龙成员飘零四散。而沙龙的主办人、场地提供者，表面上是饬回家里由约顿子爵自行管教，即使约顿子爵再三强调他的么儿只是被无辜利用，但洛基的名字在这起震惊上流阶层的风波中实在太过响亮，所有人都睁大眼睛竖直耳朵在等着消息，约顿子爵为让洛基自舆论中心消失，不得不将他唯一的欧米茄孩子送到新西兰，委托次男赫尔布林迪照料看顾，直到风头过去。

钢琴曲从缓板到快板，剧烈起伏后又骤然寂静，在高音域与低音域之间频繁切换，从粗暴到细腻，焦急到稳重，充满浓重的戏剧性气氛与紧迫感，犹如在绝望中呼喊。像曾在飓风的纷乱暴虐中挣扎，面对海象凶险，海上波浪翻涌，尾杆大幅倾摇，也曾在田园欢唱，歌咏星空，众声喧哗。

一开始对漂流木很感兴趣的利亚，已经改去追浪，踩着海浪玩耍，索尔则是换了姿势，支起手肘撑起上身侧躺在石头上，听琴音夹带着海浪声传入耳中，表情分不清是专注或是恍惚。

有人尖刻评论过黑发贵族演奏的《暴风雨》*，不是暴风雨，是打在伦敦路石上的滴沥小雨，如今大有不同。经过一连串的秩序与无常，憧憬与绝望，复杂且单纯，净化与混沌之后，终于在深刻的自我辩证争辩中达到和解，乐曲结束。

弹奏毕了，洛基手指在琴键抚摸滑过。  
四岁到十六岁，他当了十二年的哑巴，他能听懂针对他的恶言恶语，却无法用相同的武器做出反抗，在那漫长的失语岁月中，他用琴音抒发情感，发泄情绪，它是他曾经唯一的朋友、玩伴，心灵的寄托，思想的出口，生活中的重要支持，他无法想象没有Gefjun，所以就算他被放逐到地球的另一端，他也要不辞千里带着Gefjun横渡海洋。

抬头间，黑发贵族对上彼方的蓝眼睛，不知从何时开始就紧盯着他不放的阿尔法。早在弹琴时他就察觉到了，那热烈而专注的目光。仰慕他的绅士名媛所在多有，在演奏当中被人注视他也已然习以为常，但对方强烈的视线，彷佛饱含着浓郁信息素的视线，他无法忽略不理，颈侧的腺体亦连带着隐隐发热。

金发阿尔法带领他们穿越森林返回赫尔布林迪的住处，一来一去彷佛是自己的后花园一样熟稔，每一步都娴熟于心，胆大心细，充满自信。欧米茄暗忖，这个人能在这片土地迅速站稳脚步拥有自己的一方势力，绝非仅是赫尔布林迪口中只是早几年到而已。突然一道黑影从利亚眼前窜过，她缩住肩膀，一没站稳就往旁侧倒去，洛基第一时间拉住了女仆，却被连带着往前倾，但身后一股力量拦住他，本来走在最前头的索尔不知何时过来，从背后伸手揽住了他的腰，抱着滑脚的欧米茄，实时阻止了主仆两人朝地惨摔的惨剧。

“吓我一跳，原来是蜥蜴啊。”望着一只蜥蜴从她脚边悠哉散步而过，利亚喃喃，似乎是认为自己虚惊一场。洛基放开站稳脚步的利亚，转头向后面没好气地说：“可以放开了吧？”  
“哦，对不起，我忘了。”松开手的瞬间，阿尔法有意无意地蹭了一下他的耳廓，贵族被毛茸茸的脸颊刮得起颤。故意的！这家伙绝对是故意的！黑发欧米茄啮咬下唇。  
“少爷您的袖子破了！回去我马上帮您补起来。”可能是在拉扯中裂开的或是在更早之前被树木划到，女仆张大眼盯着袖子破口讶异地喊，没察觉少爷变红的耳朵。索尔在天黑之前将他们送回了赫尔布林迪家。屋子灯火不明，赫尔布林迪似乎尚未归家。站在屋前，欧米茄形式性地开口请阿尔法进去喝茶，索尔笑着拒绝了，“很好。”洛基因为得到预期中的答案十分愉快。

两日后，赫尔布林迪首次主动提起了他屡次回避有关于钢琴的话题。他用餐巾擦拭嘴角，然后开口说：  
“海边的钢琴被我卖掉了。索尔愿意用六十亩的可耕地来跟我交换，包括你必须去他家教他学会弹琴，我答应了。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《暴风雨》*：贝多芬的《d小调第十七钢琴奏鸣曲》Op.31-2，对于该如何理解这部作品，贝多芬回答：”去读一读莎士比亚的《暴风雨》吧！”。莎士比亚的《暴风雨》则是讲一对兄弟相爱相杀，最后和解的故事。
> 
> 锤：这个欧米茄人美腰软好调戏，我太喜欢了。  
> 跟遍地是蛇的澳洲不一样,新西兰没有蛇蛇!不过好在还有蜥蜴可以登场，不然就没法上演英雄救美的老梗了(基:是揩油!)


	3. Chapter 3

03

赫尔布林迪告知这件事时，他们正在用餐，主菜是炖煮的野猪肉。赫尔布林迪原本就有厨娘为他布置三餐，他的父亲还算有些良心，虽然放逐了他，至少让儿子不要饿死。对于索尔的提议，赫尔布林迪甚至没有考虑，河边那块地有多肥沃，位置有多好，他想要很久了，可惜那是有主的，他也没有足够的资产可以买下，如今居然能够凭空得到――不，是用一架大而无当的钢琴去交换而来，这对赫尔布迪林而言正好。那架钢琴根本就是烫手山芋，他一点都不想为了那个无用的东西上花上半分钱，何况是当那还是属于那个人的。如今他不仅可以处理掉这个麻烦，就此摆脱它，还换得了一块他肖想许久的沃地，他有什么拒绝的道理呢？他由衷觉得收留么弟不再全然是糟心的事。

“我不答应！”  
“我不是在问你的意见，我已经同意了。”赫尔布林迪放下餐巾布抬手示意仆人收走餐盘，洛基却不甘话题到此为止，“你不能自作主张，那是我的东西。”  
赫尔布林迪毫无收回决定的打算，他扬高声音：“现在你在谁的房子里，你必须听从我的安排！”洛基咬着牙，“我绝不答应。”

“没有你做主的份！”赫尔布林迪拍打桌子，更加坚持不让。最初来到新西兰的人用一块织毯就能换到五百亩地，现在没那么容易了，来的人多了，便再也没有这么好的买卖可以做了，只能对毛利人拿出更稀奇、他们更感兴趣的东西才能做成交易。  
被索尔拿来交换的六十亩地只会越来越有价值，傻子才会出手让人。  
按照赫尔布林迪的说法，没有傻瓜会做这种事，尤其是这种不等价的交易，那个人却这样做了，根本毫无道理可言！面对黑发欧米茄的反诘，赫尔布林迪自有一番解释：“他对音乐有喜好，阿尔法或欧米茄总是对自己有过剩的期许，好为满足自己的优越感。”  
赫尔布林迪说得自己都想笑了。就算那人真的别有用心又如何，好处他已经拿到手了。欧米茄不会懂那块土地有多值钱，他们只会计较小眼睛小鼻子的事情。  
“他喜欢你。”赫尔布林迪别有深意地看着他的欧米茄兄弟，皮笑肉不笑地说。洛基马上接道：“我讨厌他，粗鲁、野蛮、臭气冲天――”  
黑发贵族控制内心的焦躁，收紧搁在桌面的拳心，放低声音，“我是个欧米茄，而他是个阿尔法！”让欧米茄和阿尔法共处一室，会发生什么事，赫尔布林迪难道不懂吗？就算没发生什么，也是不成体统，招人说话。“这样不是正好吗？”赫尔布林迪冷嘲热讽，“他很喜欢你，阿尔法总是会被欧米茄吸引，这是你们唯一的天赋不是吗？”

洛基反应激烈，“我告诉你，赫尔布林迪，你必须把收到的东西还给他！还给那个人！”原本就在桌子边缘不及收走的盘子铿铿坠地，摔个粉碎，盘碎的声音将赫尔布林迪的得意心情彻底毁掉，“洛基劳菲森，在这里一个瓷盘的价值都比你高，足可抵好几个你！”他转头朝厨娘吼：“以后给这个人用木盘子就可以了！”厨娘畏畏缩缩地过来收拾。“这里可没有父亲偏袒你，父亲把你送来给我管教，要怎么安排你是我的权力。”他冲他的欧米茄兄弟冷笑重复着。在上流阶层，比起旁系亲戚，直系的欧米茄具有更大的继承权，比如当今女王，当其他有资格继承王位的阿尔法相继去世、失格后，拥有阿尔法丈夫和子嗣的她得到了王位的优先继承权，因此他们的父亲约顿子爵总是娇惯纵容欧米茄么儿，长年的不公平感催化了他对这个兄弟的憎恨与嫉妒。赫尔布林迪扭曲着嘴，“盘子的野猪肉也是索尔送来的，已经被你吞下肚子了，要还的话，这也要一并归还，怎么你能够吗？高贵的欧米茄要进森林抓野猪吗？”他尖锐地说，“你能够抓到吗？这可跟猎场专门豢养来给欧米茄猎着玩的兔子或雁子不一样，是真正的打猎。”

“下午你必须过去。”棕发贝塔用命令的口吻，他凌厉的目光盯住欧米茄，“你可以带着女仆一起去，不要给劳菲森家丢脸了。”即使不在乎欧米茄的名声，家族的名誉仍必须维护。洛基冷哼一声，“这方面我望尘莫及，抢不了你的锋头。”赫尔布林迪抑制住挥拳打人的冲动，怒目瞪视，“你为什么不永远当个哑巴呢？给我记住你的身分，洛基劳菲森。”

下午由赫尔布林迪的仆从带路，洛基前往索尔的家。年轻的仆人走在前头一边教利亚如何认路。虽称是隔壁邻居，实际上却足足隔了半座山！从赫尔布林迪家到索尔家必须穿过一大片山林，一路上泥泞不堪，稀烂的泥巴包裹住黑发贵族原本油亮的皮靴，也在他的裤脚溅出斑斑点点的痕迹，他手里拿着的用来显摆身分的玫瑰木手杖亦被泥水涂裹，顶端的黄铜包片沾满泥土，连辅助行走的功能都丧失，黑发贵族也只能放弃用它，夹在手下。

男仆说到了的时候，出现在他们眼前的是一幢木造的平房。赫尔布林迪的房子除了主屋以外，还附带院子和数座仓库，索尔的也是，屋外的院子里散养了一些小动物。听到他们的动静，索尔站在原本就敞开的门内，朝他们露出笑容。洛基对上他的脸，停在门外迟迟不肯进去，索尔也没有要出来的意思，僵持了半晌黑发贵族才踏进屋内。

索尔家并不大，几乎可以一览无遗，钢琴就摆在一进门的空间里，这里本来似乎是屋主主要起居的地方，现在大部分家具用品被移动，特地为新来者挪出了位置。边上房门微掩的大概就是睡房了，灶头则在外面院子，这样的生活空间以一个单身汉而言绰绰有余了――据说索尔是一个人独居，偶尔会请毛利人来帮他做一下家务。  
在这块殖民地索尔握有的丰厚土地和资源明明比起赫尔布林迪多上数倍不只，然而居住的地方小且简陋不说，使用的桌椅家具也是将就堪用即可，可见这个人的随性不讲究。意识到自己观察得有些过度了，洛基敛下眼眸，但仍然不得不将目光礼貌性地投向屋主。原本乱糟糟的长头发不见了，大概是那天勾到头发，这人索性将整个干脆整头剃短，邋遢的胡须也打理过，面容变得立体明显，午后阳光从木板缝隙间斜斜射进室内，映照出他俊朗年轻的五官轮廓。

黑发贵族面色不动地挪动脚步，走向他的钢琴――仍然是他的，即使被眼前这个人短暂占据，仍是属于他的。他清清嗓，扬起下巴问关于今后的上课，是否同样都这个时段，是每天或是隔几天，索尔偏头思索，“星期二和星期四、星期五好了。”索尔回答。“我原本以为星期几在这种地方没有意义。”贵族讽刺着说，索尔笑着摇头，“星期日不上教堂集合做礼拜，那些传教士们可是会跳脚。”

传教士的脚步仅次于探险家一步，他们比航海家更积极于将上帝荣光和女王名字铭刻于每片土地、每块石头上。

洛基握着手杖的手紧了紧。在这屋子里就算只是对话，他都觉得呼吸紧迫，他的内心叫嚣着要他转身逃跑。洛基将眼光瞟向门外，利亚和男仆仍在屋外，男仆有时往屋内瞅上两眼，但马上被利亚缠住追问院子里那些珍奇的小动物，“你应该收敛一下你的信息素。”洛基压着声音说，克制自己不要像一个矫情的欧米茄尖叫着喊这样很不礼貌！

对金发阿尔法而言，身处在化外之地，周遭都是不易感的贝塔，自然也不用刻意收敛自己的信息素。相反地，黑发贵族在过去几乎没有暴露在强烈的阿尔法信息素下的机会和环境，何况是在将近封闭的室内，他从未遇到如此强大且放肆的阿尔法，他很难让自己不受影响。

“抱歉，我该注意到的。”索尔立刻收敛自己的信息素，坦率得彷佛在说明他真的不是有意的。  
洛基嘴唇微张，最后什么都没说，他走到钢琴前方。从海边经过茂密的雨林、沼泽和蜿蜒的山道，靠人力接驳搬运到这里，却难得的没有受到损伤。阿尔法用六十亩地换到钢琴，然后召集土著出人出力，不知道又付出了多少。“你会弹什么？我需要知道你的程度。”他翻开琴盖，手划过光滑的琴盘。  
金发阿尔法不知不觉中走进他的身边，洛基发觉后往后退缩，索尔为他的本能反应莞尔，他走到琴椅正后方的椅子张腿坐下，“你弹，只要你弹就好了。弹你想弹的曲子。”他摊开右手摆出了个请的手势。

既然主随客便，他也不是会客气的人，洛基放下手杖，脱下手套，随意用单手试敲了一小节，忍不住面露诧异，他不相信往下续弹，一边侧耳倾听，Gefjun的状况好极了，他十分意外Gefjun居然调音过了。洛基随即坐上琴椅，手指在黑白琴键上灵活跳动。他以完美的音色重新演奏了一遍在海边弹过的暴风雨奏鸣曲，第二首则是选择节奏轻快明亮的乐曲，灵动的琴声从他的指间流淌而出，弹奏结束时，他带着舒畅愉快的心情习惯性地转身，却蓦然间与背后的人四目相对。  
阿尔法脸上挂着似乎是愉悦的表情，眼神晶亮，像折射太阳光的蔚蓝海面闪烁着令人无法忽略的光采。

第二次到索尔家上课时，赫尔布林迪的仆从就不再同行了，索尔依旧直直盯着他看，一点都没有接近钢琴的打算，洛基对他说光看不练是不可能学会弹奏，“谁说学不会呢。”阿尔法这样回答，嘴边噙着笑意，满脸自信。洛基不再理他，转身面对琴键。他本来就厌烦给人教琴，这样他也乐得轻松。他强迫自己无视来自背后那扎人的视线，专注弹奏起自己想弹的乐曲。

索尔一如往常的沉静，与其说是竖耳倾听，用看的更多。他的视线紧追着弹琴的人，如同要攫住、不放过每一个节拍、每一个音符那样，他盯着欧米茄挺直的背影，形状优美的胛骨，紧窄纤细的腰部，以及往下延伸最后没入椅凳的部份，注视着它们随着演奏者在琴键上的每次动作而起伏。

越是不想在意，越无法不去在意，烈火般尖锐灼热的目光几乎将欧米茄淹没，洛基想说话却发不出声音，明明他的指端正敲出流畅的琴声，却无法宣扬他的情绪，只能任叫喊沉淀到体内深处。

索尔在第三次上课时，提出了要求。  
洛基原本正在弹奏他自选的曲子，琴声在小屋里悠然回荡，索尔注视着他，欧米茄的黑发贴着颀长的脖颈垂在肩膀，发杈间露出一抹雪白的肌肤，有如剥去壳的煮鸡蛋一样光滑白皙，吸引人触碰，索尔也这么做了，他伸手摸上对方的后颈，同时迅速低头在颈侧印上一吻。黑发欧米茄像被毒虫螫到般的悚然反应，他倏地起身，扭身后退，手里握着不知从身上哪里翻出的刀刃，薄薄的刃身指着阿尔法。

他总是逼自己无视阿尔法的存在，乃至于对方贴近他身后时都毫无察觉。他太轻忽了！才被这人得逞。

索尔看着欧米茄面孔上惊愕、懊悔的情绪，弯起了唇角。他没有把欧米茄的防身刀片放在眼中，更没有后退，任刀刃的银光反映在他下巴，他低声说，“你知道以物易物吗？记得我跟你说过在这里什么东西都能用来交换，我想跟你来个交易。”他稍做停顿，“你想要取回钢琴吗？”

“你要送还给我？”洛基瞳孔微颤，不自觉地往他的钢琴看了一眼。  
“是，但不是直接给你，需要用东西交换。”阿尔法的声音低沉却字句清晰，“每一次你弹琴时，由我做我想做的，一次一个琴键。”没有多余的矫饰和掩藏，他直接说出他想要的。“为什么？”洛基放下手，后退一步，明白这人在他同意之前不会再碰他。  
“因为我喜欢黑发绿眼睛的男性欧米茄。”索尔笑笑，坦率道出。欧米茄没有再为对方直白的话语吃惊，反而讥诮说：“这样的欧米茄我在伦敦就认识两三个，我可以介绍给你，你可以和他们从通信开始，只是若收到太劣等的信纸，他们可能连碰到不会碰。”  
“比起远在天边不可及的，我更想要眼前的。”索尔直直看着他，洛基恢复贵族的倔傲，“我也是你不可冀及的。”修长白皙的手指指在钢琴的黑键上，洛基用沉抑清楚的声音说：“半音键。一次一个半音键。”  
包括索尔，洛基自己都吓了一跳，他竟然没有太多犹豫便答应了。然而一次换得一个琴键，就算他每天来索尔家，也需要将近三个月，太久了，洛基要求改成黑键数，次数就从全部琴键数目少了一半以上。  
“不能标记，不能留下任何痕迹。”  
留下标记当然不行，黑发欧米茄直接设下底线。  
索尔扫了一眼琴键，然后点头：  
“成交。”

在外面的利亚拉开嗓子喊，“洛基少爷，时间到了吗？我们要回去了？”声音里流露出不舍的情绪，索尔的院子和那些小动物们真的令她流连忘返。“利亚在外面，你得继续弹，忽然中断她会起疑的。”索尔压低声音对欧米茄说，洛基瞪视了他一会，仍然转身坐回了琴凳，将双手放回琴键恢复演奏。  
琴声再次响起，像潮水往四面八方洋溢荡开，充斥在房子里的每一处，就如同缠绕交缠碰撞在此间的信息素。

阿尔法的气息靠近他的身后，温暖厚实的手心再度贴上黑发贵族的后颈。  
一个琴键。  
他告诉自己。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 澳洲和新西兰有自己圈地自萌的演化史，所以我特地去查了一下新西兰到底有没有野猪XD果然新西兰本没有猪，是库克船长带来的，要当做家畜养，有的后来逃跑了找到生命的出路，从此新西兰就有了野生猪~  
> 粗粗查了下钢琴的历史和演进过程，大致上是：大键琴=>古钢琴=>钢琴=>现代钢琴，时代有重迭。故事里设定的时代背景是十九世纪，所以洛基的钢琴极有可能是钢琴或古钢琴，那时候的钢琴琴键黑白色的配置和现代钢琴相反，不过似乎也不一定，查图片也有看到半音键是黑色的钢琴，决定还是先按照大家一般认知的来写好了。现代钢琴的琴键数88个可以说是由现代钢琴制作公司史坦威公司确定下来的(就是绿皮书里主角坚持非史坦威钢琴不弹的那个史坦威)，而钢琴或古钢琴的琴键数，我一直查不到确定的数目，好像随着技术发展和能力而诸家不一……以上是本门外汉和乐理白痴能够查到和吸收的>_< 如果有大神愿意下凡救我就好了QAQ 不过写着写着我发现不提具体的琴键数目好像也没差，反正他们不用等到算完全部琴键，就会搞在一起了。(划掉)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种意义上的糟糕。我说真的。

04

洛基的双手悬在琴盘上犹未落下。他怀疑自己所听见的。

他同意接受索尔所提出的交易，之后阿尔法除了伸手触摸他的后颈，以及低头亲近他的腺体嗅闻他的欧米茄信息素外，并未再进一步，但在下一次上课时，索尔却什么也没做，反而和先前一样，用炙烈的目光盯着他、锁着他，这令洛基异常焦躁，满腔怒火想要发作，但又不甘让阿尔法见到自己偏激真实的样子。过去他屡屡在这人面前失态，越是想要伪装矫饰自己，越是暴露得更多。他用力屏住呼吸，好使自己能够继续安然地挺直脊梁坐在钢琴前。而这一次他感觉连心跳都停止了。索尔对着刚进屋才在琴椅落坐的欧米茄说：“把外套脱掉。”

Beg your pardon?在洛基的喉咙里滚动，他忍住没出口，如此羞辱的话，他不愿再听到一次。黑发贵族站起身，和他向来举止相悖有些粗鲁地脱下了外套。

那人补充：“还有马甲。”

洛基这回多了几秒的犹豫，他敛下眼眸，双手手指按在马甲钮扣分开它们，动作回复到惯往的优雅。脱下外套和马甲后，他全身绷直地坐回钢琴前面，重新抬高双腕开始弹奏。他从来没有在卧室以外的地方只穿着衬衫，如今却因为这人被剥夺去文明的一面。

黑发贵族在弹琴中的背影一向挺拔，偶尔跟随曲调起伏变化，出现微妙的弧度，像受到驱使般，索尔朝那人走近。骤然的接近令欧米茄浑身一颤，粗糙厚实的手掌画过他的背部，洛基立刻明白发生了什么，好不容易才从初始的波动趋向平稳的琴音又变得滞涩，他咬住嘴唇，不甘自己因为那个人的触碰而发抖。阿尔法的手从背脊向上游移到他的颈边，停在欧米茄又高又紧的衬衫领子和发缘之间。当带茧的指腹擦过他颈后的肌肤，欧米茄贵族的颤抖更明显了。  
对方很快收回手，却从背后抱住了他，坚硬灼热的胸膛与他的后背紧靠。洛基的耳朵和脸颊逐渐燥热起来，  
贵族微卷的黑色头发垂在脖颈两侧，比白色琴键还要玉白的皮肤底下淡青色的血管隐约可见，阿尔法侧头靠近欧米茄光滑雪白的后颈，和先前偷袭般的轻啄不一样，是切切实实将嘴唇贴上。

而在下一次上课，索尔不仅让他脱掉外套和马甲，还要他挽起袖子。这次洛基没有马上照做，困惑羞愤的眼神投在阿尔法身上，“我想看清楚你弹琴时，手臂的动作。”索尔坦然地说，好似他的要求完全正当合理。

出门前赫尔布林迪还在对他大肆贬抑金发阿尔法，称像索尔这样自主来到殖民地的拓荒者，要不是在英国本土待不下去的失败者，要不就是犯罪者、逃犯，才会选择到未开化之地放手一搏。而索尔这个来路不明的家伙，体格魁梧，粗旷强壮，说不定是服过刑的前科犯，或是正被苏格兰警场追缉中的杀人强盗者，从本土逃到了新西兰，他装出一副敦厚热心的样子，其实身负好几宗案子，满手鲜血，不为人知。赫尔布林迪口沫横飞，越说越起劲，彷佛越是贬低索尔，就能够连带贬低身为索尔钢琴教师的洛基，殊不知自己也被划入其中。另一方面也是对欧米茄么弟的警告，提醒他与那个阿尔法的身分之别，要他注意谨慎，别给家族丢脸。

洛基轮流解下两手的袖扣，折起袖子卷高到手肘。欧米茄的手臂体毛很细，几乎到没有，和原本纤细易折的印象不同，长年弹琴练就的手臂精练紧实，凝聚着艺术与活力，令人不禁遐想起其他掩盖在衣料的部分。边抚摸演奏者的手，索尔边低头亲吻欧米茄。洛基下意识偏头闪躲，然而对方总是能够找到新的落点。金发阿尔法先吻他的耳后，再细细吮吻他颈部的每一处，包含颈侧的腺体，或许是想到不能留下印记，往往会在力道加重前紧急勒住。索尔的鼻尖在他颈侧轻触嗅闻，就如同欧米茄需要倚赖阿尔法，阿尔法也渴求欧米茄的味道。两颊的胡茬刮过欧米茄瘦削细嫩的侧脸，温热的嘴唇再度压在洛基的腺体上头。

这太过了，洛基想。对方的胸膛严密无缝地贴在他的后背，厚实粗糙的手掌沿着他的腰线来回滑动。意识底下的焦急紧张全凝作眼角的透明水珠。发现到的阿尔法在他耳边低喃：“讨厌我碰你吗？”阿尔法嘴唇翕张，夹带信息素的吐息吹进欧米茄的耳朵。为什么？他并不厌恶阿尔法的触碰，更多的是陌生的紧张与刺激感。他不明白索尔对自己的兴趣从何而来，他以为自己表现足够的清冷傲慢才对。被追问的欧米茄垂下湿润的眼眸。

在屋子里的钢琴声结束前，两人再也没有对话。洛基整装完毕准备离开，索尔跟到门口看着欧米茄转身离去。走在院子时黑发贵族忽然踟蹰停下，原本抵在地面的手杖被提高，一会之后手杖才再度就地，洛基继续走动起来，一边呼喊他的小女仆。索尔看着两人会合，走出院子，最后人影消失在树林中。

后续证明阿尔法不会就此满足。

只要流露出一点怯弱就会被得寸进尺，这是拓荒者的本能和习惯，凡事必经交易谈判，开拓所有未经开发的，占据尚未被占领的，从那些不懂得运用土地、不懂得如何在土地掠取最大收益的先住民手中获得土地，他们正是由此获得成就感与利益。

在隔天的钢琴课，索尔很快凑上他的背后亲昵了一下后便伸头碰触演奏者的嘴唇，两张温度迥然不同的嘴唇贴合在一起。欧米茄原先作势反抗，但唇瓣摩擦的感觉令他陌生又新奇，加上阿尔法紧扣着他的下巴让他无法逃离，不多久洛基就沉溺在这种害怕与难以言诉的情境里不自觉地开始回应。索尔带领着他磨蹭吸吮彼此的嘴唇。欧米茄需要学习的很多，他也是，他不介意他们一起。他想要进一步深入，他将舌头滑入不加防备的唇瓣之间，黑发贵族想要抵御已然来不及。欧米茄的口腔柔软温暖，充满馥郁的欧米茄气味，情动中的阿尔法试图把手探进摸进衬衣底下，却不想贵族的衣着繁复严谨到一下子找不到可以侵犯的缝隙。得不到满足的欲望只能另寻方向，索尔在洛基的嘴唇上加重力道，一双手绕上了对方的身躯。

阿尔法的吻，这未曾体验过的亲昵，令洛基意乱情迷无法自己，最先僵硬抗拒的姿态逐渐软化，明知道自己会遭遇什么，欧米茄仍是在上课时间准时到来，向金发阿尔法送上自己，每一次都越加沉沦，敲在黑白琴键上的手指不再坚定有力。这一发不可收拾的事态早在预期之中，就如赫尔布林迪说的，阿尔法与欧米茄总是会互相吸引。阿尔法和欧米茄之间奇妙且不可抗拒的吸引力，像阴与阳，大海与天空，黑键与白键，一条细线将他们划分开来，明明那么不一样，却又紧紧相依。

陌生的情热与悸动席卷而来，洛基瞬间忘记手指仍按在琴键上，不知不觉中停下了演奏，“别停。”索尔说。琴声不能断，一旦中断，在院子里专心玩耍的小女仆就会想起她的主人，好奇来查探她的主人发生了什么――洛基困惑索尔到底是去哪里找来这么多稀奇古怪的动物和东西让利亚专心于上头，无暇关注屋内的情况。可是洛基并未理会或者是说无法照他要求。索尔腾出一只手搭在琴盘上，替补对方的空缺，虽然远不如原来的弹奏者，琴曲至少继续了下去。

“你本来就会弹！你根本不需要上什么课，不需要学琴！”在挣得短暂的自由后，欧米茄嗔怒地说，“我需要。”索尔再度吻住他，不给他抗议说话的机会，继续吻了好一会儿，索尔才眼眸带笑在他耳边低喃：“因为在每个早上和晚上，见不到你的日子，我都会练习，抚摸它就像是在抚摸你。”洛基倒吸一口气，这人总是如此直白，不懂得什么是含蓄，将欲望坦荡荡地展露出来。他的视线瞥向放在琴盖旁的怀表，“今天就到这里了。”索尔握住黑发贵族的手，将它带到唇边，轻轻吻了一下，欧米茄的手指头有些冰凉，和冷冰冰的琴键相较已算温热，“明天见。”

洛基将马甲、外套、手套，一一穿戴回身上。在推门出去之前，欧米茄侧过脸低声说：“三个琴键。”

悠扬的琴声从屋子里传出，在房屋四周飘荡回绕，若是将眼睛贴在房屋板缝向内窥看，将会讶异地发现弹奏者的身上跨坐着另一个人，修长的小腿悬在半空，随着钢琴旋律微幅晃荡。

正在弹琴的是索尔，洛基则背对钢琴分开双脚坐在索尔的大腿上。粗强有力的手指头在琴键上来回移动，阿尔法的琴技在挑剔的黑发贵族看来马马虎虎。他双手环住索尔的肩膀，唇舌灵活地在双方口中挑逗戏耍，学着索尔对他做过的。他不认为索尔奏琴的本事是跟他学的，而他的却是从索尔这里得来的，他是个优秀的学习者。

随着乐曲进入中段，欧米茄的手开始在阿尔法身上逡游抚摸，从阿尔法饱满坚实的胸膛到凹凸明显的背部肌肉、劲瘦有力的腰身，显然对这样的摸索十分上瘾。“别停，继续弹。”贵族欧米茄在亲吻中对他呢喃，欧米茄肆意在他身体到处抚摸点火，大胆热情地连阿尔法也忍不住咋舌，索尔有很几次都快要忘记将手指按上琴键。

但论亲吻仍是由技高一筹的阿尔法主导，当洛基想要稍微休息时，索尔立刻追上来含住他的嘴巴，吞入那个人的所有气息，直到他喘不过气才放开。黑发贵族喉里时而溢出忍耐不住的低浅呻吟，他的身体贴着另一个人的不停厮磨蹭动，若非有衣物阻隔他们几乎紧贴在一起，对方加速的心跳声比琴音还要震动鼓动耳膜。索尔吻过他的侧脸、下巴、脖颈，然后用嘴挑开衬衣的最上头的扣子。欧米茄精致的锁骨与雪白的肌肤逐渐绽出一点一点的粉红花瓣，房子里不只是温暖缱绻的气息，更有几近爆炸溢开的信息素。

漂亮高贵的欧米茄跨坐在他的腿上，互动无比亲昵，自然而然引起了某种反应。洛基突然将双手抵着索尔的胸口，想从阿尔法身上跳下来，却被索尔一只手臂箍住不让离开。洛基扭着身体挣扎，脸红得快要沁出血来。原本大胆热情的欧米茄消失了，又变回那个矜持坚忍的贵族少爷。“放开。”他细声说。当这个人起反应时，他立刻就明显感觉到了。而且阿尔法的勃起很快地越来越大、越来越硬，他无法再装作什么都没有。“怎么办？”索尔毫无困窘之色，眼尾泛出笑意，因为某人的也不遑多让，在两人之间顶出了一座小山丘，他靠近欧米茄脸边说：“我不吝互相帮忙解决。”索尔说得非常小声，但洛基确实听清楚了，他表情羞愤。索尔又问了一遍：“要互相帮忙处理呢？还是各自处理？”索尔没有逼欧米茄一定要回答出来，他抬了抬下巴，“房间让给你，自己去吧。”

进去卧室的黑发贵族经过一段时间才走出来，那段时间里金发阿尔法仍持续弹琴，一度出现短暂拉长的重音，很显然索尔也自己处理完了。  
宛如被信息素轰炸过的屋子里味道更为加重了，整装完毕的洛基一刻也待不住的加快离开。

这是洛基来到新西兰，安顿之后第一次到教堂做礼拜。致力在新世界弘扬上帝恩典与真理的传教士们往往博学多才，通晓各种学问、技术，这座规制依照本土、有模有样的教堂，便是由传教士召集开垦者和毛利人一起建造而成，却远不及子爵之子在本土造访过的那些，对黑发贵族而言，欧米茄学校祈祷室恐怕都比这里气派体面，更别说庄园城堡中那些精美无伦的礼拜堂了。但无论如何，要做的事，该进行的敬拜、祷告，包括礼拜也是主要的社交场合这件事，都是一样不变。就连赫尔布林迪也把握机会，和一些年轻的女性贝塔交际对话。由于是正式场合，拓荒者们都从日常便于开垦和务农的服装换回了本土装束，打扮成体面的仕绅或娴雅的淑女，当中也有穿着毛呢西装、接受洗礼成为教徒的毛利人，在教堂外头等候着参加礼拜。事实上在这里没有人真正了解清楚另一个人真正的来历背景，他们不约而同地都将踏上这块土地前的过去或夸大或隐藏。

不少人都是初次见到赫尔布林迪的欧米茄么弟，他们平生从没遇过这样出挑又身分高贵的欧米茄视线，齐齐直射过来。来新西兰参与垦荒的，多半是贝塔，罕少有阿尔法和欧米茄，也就是贝塔才需要或被迫远离家园另辟生路。当地土著中的欧米茄是族群里负责生育、培育后代的重要财产，为毛利人的酋长和上层阶级所有，这一点与英国本土基本一致。在这里欧米茄几乎是看不到的存在。

就算不是欧米茄，黑发贵族也是极俊美的一个人，雪白的肤色，宝石般的眼睛，黑色的头发上戴着一顶同样漆黑的礼帽，帽檐阴影下的五官深刻精致，神情举止间流露出上流阶级的高贵和气质，就像是肖像画里的人，却比画中人来得生动好看，充满魅力，令人难以将眼睛从他身上移开。除了指着子爵家的欧米茄少爷窃窃私语，在礼拜开始前，有人围绕着索尔打趣他：“等会唱诗歌时，是不是你要替我们伴奏啊？”很多人都听说了索尔拿河边那块沃地和赫尔布林迪交换钢琴的事，也晓得索尔正在向贵族欧米茄学习弹琴。对于那些鼓噪要他弹琴给他们听的人，索尔笑笑不语。洛基以为对方会提起自己，忍不住向阿尔法那边觑去，但又中途勒止。一直到礼拜结束，两人两次对到眼神，空气中像有火花被瞬间点燃，每次不小心目光交会后，欧米茄都会马上将脸别开。

做完礼拜，人们慢慢退出教堂陆续离开，有的人不着急走，三五成群站在教堂外边继续交际，互换情报，或是到邻近某人家中接着聚会。在不被人注意到的情况下，黑发贵族再度踏进教堂，他在人去一空的教堂站了一下，没有多犹豫脚步就转向原先便观察好的告解室的所在方向，拉开薄木门坐了进去。短暂沉默后，他对着菱格窗户另一侧的人影，“我犯错了，我想要忏悔。”格窗的对面传来低沉声音：“你为什么要忏悔？你做了什么？”

“我有罪。”告解室里的欧米茄始终低垂着头，“我将会有一栋属于我的房宇，但在拥有它之前，我却受不了诱惑，贪图回报，擅自让人进入。”聆听他告解的人摇头，“它本来就是你的，你有权为其做任何决定。”  
“这是上帝的意旨吗？祂会宽恕我吗？”  
“你相信祂吗？”对方反问。“我不相信。”洛基听见自己的声音说，“我只相信我自己。”他闭上眼睛。“既然如此，为什么走进告解室？”面对将近于推翻信仰的告白，那人语气里没有丝毫激动，而是沉定地盯着菱格窗等待回答，对面的人停顿一下：“因为你的信息素。因为你在这里。”

话音刚落，洛基所在隔间的木扉被碰的一下打开，原本在告解室另一侧的人如今立在门口，“是的，”那人说，“我在这里。” 接受黑发欧米茄吿解的不是应该在那里的教士，而是索尔。阿尔法的理智在听到那句话后瞬间断掉。

索尔用他过人的体格压制住反射性地想要起身逃离的黑发欧米茄，他握住那人的后颈弯身强吻他。被按在位子上的洛基明知逃不出，却仍在扭动挣扎，索尔睁开眼睛看了他一眼，一只手扣住欧米茄的腰拉进怀里，想到抵抗毫无意义，洛基阖上眼眸。只要按住欧米茄的后腰，再释放一些阿尔法信息素，黑发欧米茄就会整个人放软下来，对他臣服，任他揉捏，他很了解。

阿尔法强壮的手臂环过洛基的后背，他们在狭小的隔间里抵着彼此接吻。他们迫切地交换呼吸，挑逗似地拥吻对方，阿尔法与欧米茄的信息素充盈在狭窄的告解室里，激烈地碰撞。

洛基双眸紧闭，恍惚间彷佛看见一片汪洋大海，一叶小船在闪电风雨中飘零起伏，或者说他就是那小船，在震栗中迷茫四顾，随波逐流。

“你没有罪，是我。”索尔亲吻着欧米茄，从耳际到侧脸， “我的罪。”洛基点头附应，“你的罪。”如墨的眉睫下翠绿色眼睛烁烁发光，对于得寸进尺的贵族欧米茄，索尔好气又好笑，再次用力堵住那张吐出他判决的嘴。他不介意因这个人犯罪、获刑。他不乐意有他以外的人将目光停驻在这个欧米茄身上，这就是阿尔法的占有欲吗？曾经他对这样非要揣在手中的欲望与冲动嗤之以鼻，不置可否，如今也成为顺从本能的其中一人。

索尔忽然停住动作，但双手仍箝着洛基，嘴唇更用力压在洛基嘴唇上，紧紧捂住，彻底夺去两人声息。“咦？门开着？”是教士的声音。“有人还没走？”教堂大门被打开。艾津斯教士站在门口往教室内扫了一眼，认为没人后就把大门合上离开。索尔这时才松开手，贵族抬头盯着他，眼角带着一抹红色，分不清是悲伤或愤怒。索尔想摸他的脸，却被他抬手拍开。索尔后退出去，洛基终于得以从吿解室出来。  
索尔带着洛基从教堂另一侧的偏门离开。教堂的建造金发的拓垦者也有参与，对其瞭若自家。

从教堂回到赫尔布林迪住处，在房间稍事休息后，洛基便下楼用餐。晚餐结束时赫尔布林迪让仆人将从伦敦来的邮件拿给洛基。邮件应该是在洛基的船刚启航离开英国没多久就寄出了，同批邮件中也包含给赫尔布林迪的信件，寄给洛基的是一纸书信以及一本乐谱。“斯特兰奇医生？”赫尔布林迪当然看见了信封上的署名，“他是谁？为什么写信给你？”洛基冷笑，“怎么？你需要新的吗啡供应人？”

洛基将信件带回房间。信封封口用蜡封着，盖着圆形的徽章，但蜡封并不完整，显然已经被人――赫尔布林迪拆开过了，窥读的手法十分粗陋。信内大致在叙述伦敦的音乐沙龙现况，最近谁谁办了演奏会、评价如何，以及作曲家们中谁又做出了新曲，得到什么样的回响，乐谱已随信附上云云。洛基一眼扫完后便把信随手搁到旁边，反而拿起钢琴乐谱津津有味地读起来。

过了两天又是上课日，洛基抵达索尔家时有些迟到，面色十分难看。他放下手杖和帽子，直接在钢琴前就坐，一眼也不看他的学生。虽然黑发贵族阴晴难测，索尔仍然察觉出异样，他一手拽住洛基的手腕，一只手按在他的额头，“放开我。”洛基不满地喊，嗓音中多了几分沙哑，索尔仍抓着他，“你发烧了？”他严厉地说：“别弹了，回去休息。”

“不。”洛基甩臂摆开他，硬是要继续坐在钢琴前， “我要弹。”看着脸色苍白仍要逞强的欧米茄，阿尔法怒眉横竖，“你回去。”两人争执起来，动静越来越大。索尔面容阴郁，扯起欧米茄的胳膊，洛基双目水汪汪脆弱又顽固地回瞪他。索尔放开了手，他清楚自己的怒气从何而来，来自这个人，更来自于自己。不就是为了一个琴键吗？他能猜想出欧米茄如此倔犟坚持的理由，无非是为了能早一日结束不堪的交易，不用继续委屈受辱。

索尔直直地杵在欧米茄的身后，脸上凝着分不清是冰冷或愠怒的表情，直到坐在钢琴前的欧米茄忽然斜斜倒下。

尝试几次后洛基终于打开沉重的眼皮，眼前是熟悉的景象，是他位在赫尔布林迪住处二楼的房间。床边响起利亚的惊呼：“少爷你醒了！”  
洛基问：“我怎么回来的？”他记得他出了门，然后......  
“您忽然昏倒了，索尔先生把你抱回来的。”利亚喳喳呼呼地说着，“您不舒服也不吿诉我，这样直接昏过去，真是吓死我了！”  
“他抱我回来的？”洛基很讶异，那个人抱着他走过半座山带他回到赫尔布林迪家？利亚点头，她本来在院子里逗鸟儿玩，听到索尔喊她，却见对方横抱着她发烧昏迷的少爷，模样紧张，之后索尔便一路几乎不停地抱着少爷返回赫尔布林迪家。赫尔布林迪正在和雇工头子议事，看到他们时吓了一大跳。

然后索尔就走了，之后艾津斯教士过来替黑发贵族做诊察，给了退烧药并留下医嘱，说烧很快能够退，接着只要多休息即可。

洛基接过利亚递上来的杯子，眼神里难掩自嘲。索尔不辞麻烦这么做，或许有为了欧米茄的名声着想的考虑在里头，一个欧米茄病倒躺在阿尔法的家，岂止是不成体统。为了能尽快求医和做处置，所以索尔才立刻将他送回赫尔布林迪家。“帮我把房间弄暖一点，我想再睡一会儿。”黑发贵族拢了拢被子。利亚替他掖好被角，然后捡起滑落在地的羊毛毯子。利亚觉得这条陌生的毯子真好摸，触感和洛基留在伦敦宅邸的开什米披肩几乎无差。女仆向少爷提说要再拿一床被子过来，洛基只要了她手里的毛毯。在他模糊恍惚的意识里头，这是索尔在将他抱出门前，恐他路上再受寒，特地回头去房里拿出来，替他披裹上的。利亚一面拨弄壁炉的炭火，一面问：“索尔先生让毛利人送了鲜鱼来，乔伊煮了鲜鱼汤，少爷要喝吗？我去端一碗来。”

洛基将脸裹在柔软的毛毯里，呼吸间彷佛感受到金发阿尔法残留在上面的气味，他轻声回应：“好。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.整天只会亲亲摸摸，你俩到底行不行，赶快真枪实弹上了好吗！(抖腿焦虑)  
> 2.本章有自觉的bug：细节台词都想好了，才发现新教好像没有吿解室，天主教才有？！没学问真是可怕orz  
> 3.基妹的告解台词改编自《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里朱丽叶的一段台词：“Oh, I have bought the mansion of a love, But not possessed it, and though I am sold, Not yet enjoyed.”直译就是我买了一栋爱的房子，却还没有正式交接，我被卖掉了，但买主还没有享用。当时她和罗密欧在神父的见证下完婚，但还无夫妻之实。洛基这边状况则是相反过来，他在没有名义的情形下却任索尔对他酱酱酿酿。  
> 4.查手杖时得知，有些手杖会在手杖柄的地方做些小机关，如打火机、指南针什么的，好赌的人会放骰子，好酒的会藏酒，好斗的整枝手杖能直接变成手杖剑。古代淑女也会拿手杖，她们会在手杖柄装醋，当因束腰喘不过气来时，可以闻一下维持清醒。觉得在ABO世界中贵族欧米茄说不定会在手杖柄里藏着带抑制剂效果的药草或嗅香之类，在热潮快来时闻一下，感觉这样好像还挺色气的，嘿嘿。  
> 5..喔对了，基妹他是腹黑小白兔，不用担心他。锤哥以后会赔到脱裤（锤：我现在就可以脱！）


	5. Chapter 5

05

赫尔布林迪上楼来探望过他一次，眼神里饱含讥诮，“索尔他说你这星期就好好休息养病，不用去帮他上课。”他替金发阿尔法传话。看着么弟水光粼粼的翠绿眼睛，赫尔布林迪忍不住在心里倒抽一口气，黑发欧米茄即使在病中也好看得惊人，难怪索尔那种没见过世面、没遇过几个欧米茄的阿尔法会眼巴巴地赶上来讨好，送肉送鱼、请教士出诊，大献殷勤，更别提一开始的土地换钢琴，都摆明着另有所图。“那家伙对你可真是好，关心备至。”贝塔酸溜溜地说，接着又变了个人似的拿出监护人的派头，尖锐警告，“检点一些，我们劳菲森家可丢不起这个脸。”

艾津斯教士替洛基做诊察时，赫尔布林迪也在旁边。贝塔一般无法闻到信息素，然而阿尔法或欧米茄的信息素仍是会对他们造成影响，情不自禁地被阿尔法或欧米茄的魅力吸引，产生出向往与臣服。艾津斯教士虽然是贝塔，但医者通常受到训练，能闻得出信息素味道。看见教士鼻子微动并且神情有异时，赫尔布林迪立刻抢话解释说洛基发烧之前正在索尔家教琴，所以身上可能会因此沾到阿尔法的味道。赫尔布林迪并不认为黑发欧米茄真的会和索尔有逾越的行为。洛基劳菲森出了名的眼高于顶，从他十八岁在社交圈正式露面以来，伦敦乃至于英国上流阶层的阿尔法，对欧米茄趋之若鹜，无不争相示好，洛基却对追求他的那些贵族阿尔法不屑一顾，没一个看得上眼的，甚至放着舒舒服服的伯爵夫人不当，弃若敝屣，让斯卡蒂捡了他不要的，宁可选择离开英国，流落到殖民地。

“为了六十亩地，把我送去阿尔法的家和对方共处一室的是谁？”洛基嗓音沙哑地回驳。索尔送他回来，虽是一片好心，却没料到赫尔布林迪正好有客人在，洛基可以想象赫尔布林迪当下的脸色一定十分难看，气愤索尔居然堂堂抱着一个欧米茄招摇过市。这足以打击赫尔布林迪面子了。

洛基的病来得凶急，去得也快，和艾津斯教士说的一样，没两天就恢复了大半，回归到原本作息，唯独停止了钢琴课。  
晚餐中间赫尔布林迪又一遍拿索尔讥嘲他的么弟，“花花伦敦容不下你，我看当农夫的妻子倒很适合你。”他已经有些醉意了，今晚他端起酒杯的频率比往常高了不少。他虽然很在意欧米茄的名声会影响到他的面子，但这并不妨碍他耍嘴皮。  
人在异乡，不得不相互扶持，甚至必须和原本不会有交集的人往来，赫尔布林迪刚到这个新世界时，受到邻居索尔不少照顾和帮忙，常常倚赖对方的人脉和资源，不过人是不可能轻易改变阶级身分间的隔阂与偏见。表面上热络亲切密，私下里有关对方的坏话从没少过，比起通缉犯，说索尔只是区区农夫是棕发贝塔口中最宽容的说法。相对于人缘好、根基稳的索尔，赫尔布林迪唯一能显摆的就是身份了。贵族出身的拓荒移民寥寥可数，若不是身为子爵公子，他也没那么快能在这里立足。

黑发的贵族欧米茄会在垦荒农民的家中，被低阶层、下作的前科犯压在身下侵犯蹂躏，娇弱精致的欧米茄敌不过莽汉的粗鲁蛮力，白皙柔软的身体被黝黑强壮的胳膊狠狠按住，一向高傲贞静的面具被扯掉，变得秽乱淫荡，雪白的肌肤颜色也逐渐加深，变成羞耻的红色，那样可真是……想到那旖旎淫靡的景象，赫尔布林迪忍不住伸出舌头舔了下嘴唇。  
想象归想象，心高气傲的黑发欧米茄怎么可能愿意委身于殖民地的农夫，赫尔布林迪倒是放心。欧米茄么弟的名声与他的声誉息息相关，一旦闹出无可挽回的丑闻，于他名誉也有损伤，不管将来他能不能回归本土，他都需要在其他移民者树立威严。

晚餐接近尾声，赫尔布林迪叫来仆佣们，他的酒劲退了些，他对仆人们说：“刚刚弗尔德家传话过来，他们那今晚看来会有好几只母羊要生羔，需要人手帮忙，你们都过去吧。包括男仆、厨娘和利亚，赫尔布林迪要他们都去弗尔德家帮忙。母羊接生，要忙上一整夜也大有可能，即便再顺利，结束时也很晚了，路上又没灯火，不过弗尔德家已经做好了让来帮忙的人过夜的准备。赫尔布林迪一边说着，洛基漠然地瞟了他一眼。环境真是会改变一个人，这个人何时变得会敦亲睦邻了？在相互竞争的同时，同乡人之间也相互支持、帮助，似乎是这里默认的规则之一。在乔伊他们出门前，洛基叫住利亚，“好好听弗尔德先生和乔伊的吩咐做事，别只顾看。”小女仆的表现毕竟代表着他这个主人，黑发贵族难得仔细嘱咐了一番。

洛基径自回到房间，原先躺在床上看书，直到后来口渴，但房里没有水了，拉了铃后他才想起利亚不在。  
洛基走下楼倒水，忽然他察觉异样，他搁下水壶，双手撑在台面稳住自己。一股燥热从他身体里蔓延开来，这样的感觉既陌生又熟悉。  
他发情了？突然到来的发情期令黑发欧米茄错愕不已，自从去索尔处教琴之后，洛基就吩咐利亚加重抑制药的剂量，以避免发生难测的后果。未婚的欧米茄每天都会饮用抑制药，日常服用抑制药能帮助降低发情期造成的影响，缓解发情期症状。小女仆再活泼贪玩，每天给她的欧米茄少爷煮药、端药的这件工作她是绝对不会错漏。现在既不是他的发情期，他也没有少喝抑制药，为什么会突然这样？

洛基听见往楼上的脚步声。是赫尔布林迪。洛基瞬间想通一切。是催情药，他被下药了。洛基紧捏手心，是赫尔布林迪，他在今天的晚餐里动了手脚！赫尔布林迪故意支走仆人这一点便很可疑。赫尔布林迪那个蠢货，竟然想对他！

赫尔布林迪打开洛基房门，发现洛基不在房内，在楼上大吼大叫。赫尔布林迪马上就会下楼找人，洛基跑出厨房朝房子外面冲去，赫尔布林迪果然追了过来，伸手要抓欧米茄。洛基从门旁抓起自己的手杖，往横一挥，被木杖打到的赫尔布林迪跌了个大踉跄，再爬起来时黑发欧米茄已经奔到了外面院子。  
夜色昏暗，他隐约看见欧米茄跑进了院子里的一座仓库，就是眼花没看清楚是哪个，但没关系，他可以一间一间找过去，逐一撬开来搜。“别藏了，我看到你的脚印了！”一边乱嚷，一边搜寻黑发欧米茄，扑空两次后，赫尔布林迪彻底失去耐性，“洛基劳菲森你给老子我滚出来，我要操你，我要让你给老子生孩子！”他要让那个可恨的欧米茄跪在他面前，他要把那个欧米茄操得七荤八素，忘了自己是谁，让那贱人不停的生孩子，直到生出阿尔法。只要他有了阿尔法子嗣，就有了实力和底气去竞争家主之位，就能够把劳菲森家掌握在手里。做为一生都被人瞧不起的贝塔，这是他扭转人生的契机。

洛基听着赫尔布林迪在外头的疯言狂语，想要杀人的心蹭蹭而起。他正躲在院子边的一间谷仓里，信息素的飙窜使他双腿发软无法跑得更远。他推来木箱堵在门口，但终究不是长久之计。赫尔布林迪那家伙绝对不是单纯喝多了而已，不只给他，恐怕赫尔布林迪也给自己吃了药。  
“啊哈，找到了，我闻到你的味道了！”  
赫尔布林迪找到了欧米茄所在的谷仓，碰碰碰的用身体撞起谷仓的门，他被想象中的味道搞得团团转。可能是用力过猛弄痛了自己，他停住下来，忽然变得冷静――他为什么要费力气和欧米茄较劲，欧米茄现在还能反抗，再过个一刻钟，那个淫贱的欧米茄就会自己受不了，哭喊着爬过来求他操他，看是谁能熬。赫尔布林迪干脆从外面把仓库锁起来，走回屋子，边喝酒边等。

洛基跌坐在地，无力地倚在墙边大口喘气。热潮一波波的袭来，他双颊烧红，浑身酸软，颈侧的腺体鼓鼓跳动，甜腻馥郁、极具诱惑性的欧米茄信息素不断被释放，如同他股缝间汩汩欲动的情液，任谁都无法回避，包含赫尔布林迪这种吃了药的贝塔，任何阿尔法只要闻到这股气味，都会毫不犹豫地将这个欧米茄占为己有，而他完全无法推拒。他这些反应不是因为普通的发情期，也不是强大的阿尔法导致，而是那该死的、廉价、不入流的药物！

他的下身更湿了，每一分钟都比先前更要潮湿，他夹紧了腿，狠狠咬住手指，竭力在药物和情欲的煎熬中保持清醒，额头逐渐渗出薄汗，但光凭理智不能阻挡他体内的燥热和酥麻，以及渴望交欢的欲望。他在自己沉重急促的呼吸声，支撑不住地闭上眼，幻想空气中浮散着阿尔法的气味，而带着那个味道走向他的是，金色的、强壮的，像海中太阳一样耀眼，比其他人都要强大英俊的阿尔法――

他刚刚睡去了几秒钟，又猛然惊醒。

“少爷？”洛基听到熟悉的呼唤声，利亚压低声音小心翼翼地在谷仓外头喊他，洛基立即找了个有缝隙的地方，从墙缝呼唤她，“利亚！”  
在利亚出门前，洛基悄声交代过她，要她中途就找借口溜回来，因此利亚便按照她少爷吩咐的，在路上佯装肚子痛，甩开其他人跑了回来。得到洛基的回应，利亚循着声音跑到墙边，“少爷！”缝隙里露出黑发女仆激动又担忧的脸，洛基问她是否有看见他的手杖，在奔往谷仓时被他手滑弄丢了，不知道落到了哪里。“有！”黑发贵族的手杖其实就掉在谷仓旁边，利亚很快捡了过来。洛基从仓库里摸出一根铁撬，谷仓外墙是用木板拼造出来，没两下原本的板缝就被他用铁撬撬开了一些，利亚将手杖穿过被撬开变大的缝隙交给少爷。洛基打开手杖柄的机关，欧米茄随身携带的手杖，在手杖柄的里面藏有具提神和抑制效果的嗅香，能在体内情热将被诱发之前纾缓状况。洛基用力吸了一大口，不行，他是因为药物被迫发情，根本无法缓解不了他体内即将翻涌的热潮。发情中的欧米茄落入男性贝塔的手中，后果可想而知，等药性完全发挥，他就只能任人宰割。

身为贵族欧米茄的贴身仆从，小女仆隐约知道洛基正面临的危机，她的第一反应是向外求援，去找可以提供帮助的人， “我去找索尔先生过来！”利亚立刻想到高大亲切的金发先生。“不，不可以，不用。”洛基连声说，让阿尔法过来，对他的状况等同于火上添油，而且一来一去，时间上也来不及。“那个。”洛基停顿一下，“去帮我拿那个――紧急抑制剂过来，妳知道放在哪。”洛基低沉却咬字清楚的说，他的房内有强效抑制剂。利亚当然知道洛基房间每样物品摆放的位置，甚至比她的少爷更清楚熟稔。“但一定要小心，别让赫尔布林迪发现。要躲开他，千万别让他看到妳。”洛基嘱咐。

他伶俐的小女仆果然不负他所托，在没被赫尔布林迪发觉的情况下，利亚成功潜入洛基的房间又成功溜回来，一个比手掌略宽的长方形匣子从被再次撬大的缝隙塞了进来。洛基打开盒子，里头是一整套的注射器工具，注射液剂、玻璃针筒、针头都在。这是新型的抑制剂，和日常饮用做为调养减缓发情期症状的药茶迥然不同，能在情况紧急时使用，功效快速强大，可以在短时间内中止欧米茄的发情征状，价格自然也相当高昂，只有教养严格的上流阶层才有意愿和能力为家族中的欧米茄准备。“做的好。”洛基向利亚小声交代，“妳到树林里找棵树，爬到上面躲起来别让人发现，早上天亮了再回来知道吗？好孩子，去吧。”

洛基拿起注射器，用意志力将手的颤抖控制到最小，咬牙将抑制剂打入手臂血管。他椅靠着墙坐着，深深呼吸，静静等待药效发作。

锵啷――锵啷――  
赫尔布林迪在连续的破碎裂中抽搐着醒过来，后脑勺突突地疼着，他想动动，却动不了，然后发现他的身体和四肢都被死死地捆绑在椅子上。他想起来了，他后脑勺忽然不知遭到什么的一下重击，接着就眼前一黑……  
锵啷！  
又是一声，破裂的瓷片在他的脚边飞溅开来，他抬起头看那个砸着瓷盘玩的混蛋家伙，“是你？！洛基！”赫尔布林迪瞠大眼睛，在他面前的是他的那个黑发么弟。贵族欧米茄的神情从容冷静，在他身边有好几迭的瓷制器皿，他将那些瓷器、瓷盘一只接一只地砸到地上。

“是我，是我拿东西砸昏了你，也是我把你拖到这里绑起来的，没有其他帮手，别东张西望了。”黑发欧米茄特意换了一身整洁的新衣服，完全没有受情热所苦的模样，他优雅地拿起一只瓷盘，再松手放开它，瓷盘砸在地上，瞬间四分五裂。赫尔布林迪每一次在瓷器的破碎声中出现的疼痛表情，都令洛基感到愉快无比。  
强效抑制剂发作，情热退散之后，洛基趁着赫尔布林迪不注意，从他背后偷袭，用铁撬把赫尔布林迪敲晕，并将他拖到椅子上捆绑起四肢。虽然费了些劲，但不至于办不到，黑发贵族虽然是个欧米茄，却不若欧米茄孱弱，他的力气堪比普通贝塔。  
“钢琴可是挺消耗、需要体力的一种运动，愚蠢无知如你不知道吧。”

“你这个贱人！野种！放开我！”  
洛基从地上捡了块称手的碎瓷片，抵在他贝塔兄长的脖子旁边，赫尔布林迪立刻停住叫嚣，洛基仍是提高手腕，在赫尔布林迪的脸颊划割下去，带出一道红痕。  
没想到这人真的会动手，赫尔布林迪再度大叫，“贱人！我不会饶过你――快松开我！”洛基这次将手中瓷片往下移，在对方的胯部停住，“赫尔布林迪劳菲森，你也不想自己是什么货色，你这样的败类也想碰我，竟然妄想要我替你生――”洛基止住口，他嫌说出来污了他的嘴。“快住手――”利锐的瓷片在他的胯下比来划去，赫尔布林迪哭喊着求饶：“弟弟，我心爱的弟弟，都是我的错，我错了，放过我――”

“我看你应该是琢磨计划了很久，不是灵光一闪，是谁让你动的这个念？是你的好妹妹斯卡蒂，是她那封从伦敦寄给你的信，她唆使你的对吧？”  
洛基可以去赫尔布林迪的房间搜，应该便能够找到那封教唆的信，但他不屑那样做，反正赫尔布林迪也会自己亲口托出一切。赫尔布林迪果真一秒的犹豫也没有，立刻高声应和：“是的，都是斯卡蒂！是她要我做的！”

赫尔布林迪坦承他确实是受到斯卡蒂的来信煽惑。  
斯卡蒂的信里指称洛基并非约顿子爵亲生，是洛基母亲和情夫偷情生下的野种，洛基和约顿子爵，以及他们这些兄弟姊妹之间半滴血的关系也没有。而这个野种甚至抢走了父亲的关爱，白白占用劳菲森家那么多财产和资源！  
――既然是个没有血缘关系的欧米茄，何不好好‘利用’？为自己争取返回本土、掌握家族的‘机会’。  
他们的姊妹，赫尔布林迪的同母妹妹，一张轻飘飘的纸，三言两语就撺掇了赫尔布林迪犯下害人害己的蠢事。  
“你真的是蠢到极致啊。”洛基毫不掩饰他对棕发贝塔的恶意。

丝卡蒂如今身分是尼奥尔德伯爵夫人，那原该是落在洛基身上。约顿子爵曾经让他的么子与尼奥尔德伯爵订婚，那是黑发欧米茄最接近婚姻的一次。洛基踏入社交圈时本来就比其他人晚了很多，随着欧米茄不断拒绝阿尔法，与年龄增加的缘故，追求他的阿尔法仍然有，但不再那么优秀杰出。过了适婚年龄的贵族欧米茄，选择越来越受局限。  
尼奥尔德伯爵比约顿子爵年长许多。为了家族利益，年轻欧米茄和年纪长出许多，甚至足以当祖父的阿尔法联姻，并不是稀奇的事。老伯爵尚没有继承人，他想要藉由年轻的欧米茄尽快获得后嗣。事后才被告知婚事的黑发欧米茄勃然大怒，强烈要求退婚。随后发生了欧米茄平权运动，尼奥尔德伯爵那边表示只要尽早举行婚礼，他愿意庇护黑发欧米茄，让洛基从风波中安然脱身。约顿子爵宛如见到抛来的救命索，立刻答应，但洛基抵死不从，后来只能由斯卡蒂代他嫁入伯爵家。丝卡蒂做为一位女性贝塔，她的出路不是嫁给向往贵族的平民富商，就是去做贵族子女的家庭教师，却不想有一天上帝降下好运到她身上，她代替她的欧米茄弟弟嫁给了尼奥尔德伯爵，以她的属性算是高攀了。

“你认为我们的约顿子爵阁下是会养一个没有他半滴血，甚至承认那是自己孩子的蠢货吗？”  
听见洛基的话，赫尔布林迪不由呆愣住，理智告诉他，黑发欧米茄说的才符合常理、才是对的。在赫尔布林迪没注意到时，洛基眼神一度暗下，斯卡蒂的瞎掰胡扯中，有一部分意外撞中了真相。约顿子爵的第三任正妻，确实另有所钟。洛基的母亲在他很小的时候就去世了，一般说法是生产之后就身体抱恙，一直都没调养过来。事实是，她终生郁郁寡欢，只因她的所嫁之人并非她挚爱之人，被不爱的人标记，为不爱的人生儿育女，她无法忍受这样的人生，最后抑郁而死。  
洛基很快回到现实，他继续对赫尔布林迪说，“很遗憾，我们确实都是约顿子爵的孩子，是同父异母的兄弟姐妹。  
佯称你我没有血缘关系，是为了把我们都弄出家族！”洛基冷笑，“少了你跟我，她只要再扳倒贝莱斯特，劳菲森家就是她的了。”

尼奥尔德伯爵不仅年纪大，且性病缠身，房事困难，就算斯卡蒂是个欧米茄也很难受孕，何况她还是个贝塔。斯卡蒂想要尽快怀孕，势必需找其他人协助，庄园里的车夫、管家、花匠，任谁都行，借种生子，势在必行。一旦赫尔布林迪和洛基因为乱伦被逐出家门，斯卡蒂就只剩下约顿子爵的长男贝莱斯特要解决。有尼奥尔德伯爵当后盾，斯卡蒂再从哪里抱个阿尔法子嗣出来，就能把劳菲森家收入囊中。  
洛基笑斯卡蒂想的太容易，斯卡蒂打算靠莫须有的伯爵后嗣侵夺夫家，但尼奥尔德的那些旁系亲戚也不是善茬，他等着斯卡蒂自食恶果即可。  
“她怎么会，我可是她的兄长，她的亲哥哥！”想到自己受骗差点造下逆天罪行，赫尔布林迪腿都吓软了，所幸他是坐在椅子上。洛基哼笑一声，“她对你可从来没手软过。”

赫尔布林迪不知道他落到必须远走殖民地的地步，有斯卡蒂插的一手。  
棕发贝塔有段时间耽溺在吗啡带来的欢愉当中，一群有相同嗜好的贝塔和阿尔法凑在一块玩乐，结果乐极生悲，发生了事情。与酒、毒相伴的必然是淫行，在一片混乱中，赫尔布林迪操别人也被人操。这件丑事后来被约顿子爵知晓，大怒之下将赫尔布林迪放逐到新西兰。而约顿子爵会知道赫尔布林迪的这件秘密，是赫尔布林迪的上一任贴身仆人泄漏出来的。

“你的男仆早就被斯卡蒂收买了，是她指使对方去向父亲告的密。你还要认为她是和你在同一边的吗？”只要有利于自己，没什么是他们的好姐妹怂恿不来的。洛基用哀悼的口吻，“贝塔属性不是你的原罪或枷锁，贪婪和愚蠢才是。”  
“斯卡蒂那贱人、臭婊子！你们都是婊子！婊子！”赫尔布林迪疯了似的大吼大叫，浑身激烈摇晃，椅子骨架被他震得嘎啦嘎啦响。“生来在世，谁不是呢？生而为人，卖高卖低的区别而已。”洛基低声说，他们都被命运所禁锢束缚，“乔伊他们差不多在回来的路上了，别给仆人们笑话，我们就当什么都没有发生。”至于怎么解释满屋子的狼藉，那是赫尔布林迪自己的事了，黑发贵族摆摆手，转身踱步回楼上。

原本平静的午后忽然人声嘈杂，甚至出现了争执的话语。  
”不不，我不要――我们说好的，他不能反悔――快搬回去，搬回去！”  
赫尔布林迪的声音从屋子外传了进来。正在房间看书的洛基皱起眉，让利亚去看看发生了什么，过了许久，去查看状况的利亚才带着她的报告姗姗回来，她雀跃地叫嚷着：“是钢琴，少爷您的钢琴回来了！”

索尔把Gefjun送还回来了。

tbc

锤锤退还了聘礼X


	6. Chapter 6

06

不顾赫尔布林迪脸红气粗的拒绝，金发阿尔法遣来的毛利人搬运工仍是强硬地将钢琴抬进房子，找了个角落放妥后，又径自鱼贯涌出，一哄而散。索尔始终没有露面，赫尔布林迪逼不得已只能任他们放下钢琴。洛基下了楼，一见到洛基，赫尔布林迪忍耐不住，他冲着黑发欧米茄，“你到底对索尔做了什么？你惹他生气了？”他连环追问，“那个人为什么要退还钢琴？他后悔了，他要把他的土地要回去了？！”赫尔布林迪十分焦急，洛基却不发一语，棕发贝塔咬着牙关，他是不会归还那块地的，绝对不会！他对欧米茄警告：“别动那架钢琴，它不是你的！”因为洛基坚不作声，赫尔布林迪只能自己去向索尔讨说法，他在途中又折返回来，紧张兮兮地在家里等了半天，索尔那里没有让人传话过来，本人也没有造访，赫尔布林迪悬着的心放下一半。

原先不准任何人接近、碰触钢琴的赫尔布林迪，到了隔天态度改变，嚷嚷着要欧米茄弹琴消遣却被拒绝，赫尔布林迪恼羞成怒，“你吃我的、住我的，叫你弹首曲子娱乐一下，你不愿意？”洛基置若罔闻，清冷的瞟了他一眼，故态复还的赫尔布林迪立刻收敛起来，嘀咕着不是很爱弹，好不容易弄回钢琴为什么不弹。洛基看书、喝茶、写作，仍然继续做那些日常的事情，彷佛什么都没有发生。此时赫尔布林迪已经带仆从外出，洛基在一片静谧中走下楼梯。

他竖耳倾听，利亚和厨娘都在后院为晚餐做准备，屋里除了他没有其他人。他走到钢琴前，拉出琴椅，打开琴盖，修长白皙的手指按在琴盘上弹不到几节就停了下来，他忽而转身，但背后什么都没有，他转回去继续弹，又骤然止住。他觉得一切都不对，他再也无法专注在琴声里，无法奏完任何一个段落。他频频停顿，控制不住地一再回头，却没有金发高大的阿尔法在身后。总是如刀刃、如利箭戳刺在他身上的强烈目光，那能够瞬间点燃空气中火花的炙热眼神，竟成为驱使他弹奏的理由。他收回手，屋内琴音彻底消失，不再响起。

琴键永远冰冷无声，能回应他的只有他自己。

洛基躺在房间床上，他解开衣领，伸手进去，手指的冰凉令他一阵缩栗，他很快适应了两者的温度差，用指头抚弄起胸口的突起，隐隐的快感使他想要发出声音，他咬住嘴唇，更加放肆的拧捏起来。他的腿间逐渐湿润，他翻过身，让自己趴着。床布的皱褶隔着衣料刮过敏感挺立的乳尖，他不自禁地哼了一声，随即将脸埋进床褥，阻住那些从唇齿间漏出的呻吟。他褪下裤子，趴在床上，光裸雪白的臀部往后高高翘起，手沿着身体往下滑，碰到自己的性器。在接触到外部的冷空气时，它就已然悄悄起立。洛基抚摸起自己的阴茎，令它从半勃变得笔直，用手将它整个圈住，节奏有序地上下滑动。他的脸颊越发潮红，臀缝中间不停泌出液体，他把另只手放进自己嘴里，有些急切地用舌头包卷舔舐，然后拉出来。他塌下腰，双腿分得更开，颤颤巍巍地将沾满口水的手指伸向腿间的穴口。

他闭上眼睛，感官知觉变得更为敏锐。他先在周围磨蹭犹豫，那里不仅已经变得湿润滑腻，彷佛有自主意识般的翕张蠕动着，促他将理智和羞耻抛诸脑后。原先迟疑的表情坚定起来，他蹙着眉头，喘息着把手指塞进去，一阵刺痛后，他继续推前，马上又为里头湿热细腻的触感停顿下来，他一面吸气，等待不适的感觉消退之后，又稍微深入，然后往外轻拉，反复做着相同动作，湿滑的液体和软肉一起纷涌地包裹上来，他再也趴不住，侧倒在床上，曲起膝盖，蜷起了身子，低吟出声。

填塞自己的同时，他也继续套弄前方的，他的胸部、脖颈都染上了红色。他罕少自我纾解，并不表示他不需要、不渴望。欧米茄一般早孕多生，他二十二岁了，换是普通欧米茄早就有了结合的阿尔法，小孩满花园跑了，他成为了其中的异类。以往遇到发情期煎熬难受时，他便会这样无师自通的抚慰自己，应付体内的情热，勉强撑过发情期，不需要阿尔法真正的进入。颈后的腺体持续发热，对阿尔法的渴望越来越强烈，阿尔法的信息素若有似无萦绕盘旋在鼻间，他才注射过抑制剂，照理说情欲不该如此强烈，这份渴望并非来自生理，而是灵魂深处。他假装阿尔法的信息素正包围着他，想象有双大手在他身躯划过，留下重重的痕迹，肌肉虬结的胸膛贴靠着他的后背，滚烫的温度让他心口快速升温。

明明是强悍霸道的信息素，满满张扬的侵略性里却能感受到包容与尊重。他不记得其他阿尔法的味道，在见过大海之后，怎么还会为沼池、湖泊震撼动容呢？他梦呓似地喃喃着：“索尔……”催情药起效时他尚且能够忍受，却敌不过此时此刻在幻想里朝他走近的人。半挂在身上的上衣全被汗水浸湿，随着身下的那些动作，他身体的焦热渐渐得到疏通、安抚，转化成难以言喻的快感，“呜……呜！”他控制不住地哽咽抽泣，谁能想到，一向教养严格冷傲刻薄的贵族欧米茄，正在用能够演奏出曼妙音乐的细长手指自己抚慰自己。

温暖潮润的小口贪婪地收紧又松开，湿漉漉的手指以相同的节奏快速地抽动进出，快感从脊椎窜上后脑，席卷全身，他绷紧脚趾，忍不住发出一声短促的抽噎，在一阵战栗后，他前后的手一起停下。  
无视腿间乳白黏腻的液体，他如拥抱自己般的，夹紧双腿，缓缓摩擦，沉溺着残余的快感。

洛基又生病了，赫尔布林迪不耐理会，反正一定也是欧米茄的软弱体质在作祟，躺个一两天就好。洛基交代利亚守在他的房门前，勿让别人，尤其是赫尔布林迪进来打扰他，实际上他却换上外出服，避开屋里其他人耳目悄悄离开出门，一路翻山越岭，穿越莽林和泥泞，独自到了索尔房子前。

洛基快接近时才意识到索尔可能外出不在――但他在，索尔正站在屋外平台若有所思。一开始洛基直觉性地撇开视线，很快又转回来。在屋檐的阴影下，他看不清楚金发阿尔法的表情，唯有那双蓝眼睛，原本湛亮如钴蓝石的眼睛黯淡失彩，在发现黑发贵族时闪了一下，马上又恢复晦暗。  
索尔面无表情地转身走进屋子里。在某种情感的策使下，洛基跟着他快步走向房子，礼仪性的在敞开的门扉上敲了下后进入屋内。洛基自己关上门，拿下帽子，脱下两手手套，要放到衣帽架时手却颤了下错位没放好，只得重来一次。本来索尔是用废弃的大斧头权充衣帽架，由于贵族欧米茄的行头一向不少，之后才动手做了一个有模有样的衣帽架，当时洛基还一度腹诽对方怕是巴望着他全部卸个干净。

洛基向站在房屋中央的索尔走去，只移动一步就停下。一时之间洛基有一种不知自己该站在哪里，手足无措的感觉。他微微瑟缩，以往屋子都会保持在一定的温度，贵族下意识地瞥到墙边的火炉，炉底厚厚一层余烬和木头残渣，明显很久都未使用了。

原本钢琴的所在位置空了出来，索尔并未将它填满回来，连带整个屋子都显得空荡清冷。索尔落在地上的影子因为从屋顶和墙壁缝隙漏下的光线而变得破碎。阿尔法的头发和胡子有些纠结肮脏，似乎过了一段堕落随便的日子。

异样的沉默横亘在两人之间，贵族忽然忘记自己会说话。“你一个人？”索尔先开口问了。欧米茄一个人出门，甚至独自来拜访单身的阿尔法，是相当莽撞的行为。索尔继续说：“你来做什么？你有什么事吗？”他背对着客人，从墙壁架子拿下一瓶酒，给自己倒了一杯。阿尔法平板的语调，像是质问一样，低沉的嗓音仍然令欧米茄心跳加速，然而理解到话句里的意思时，怒火从洛基心里窜起，他怎么能这样问他！

“转身看我。”洛基咬着牙对索尔说，声音里流露出愤慨不满的情绪。阿尔法已经拿回了主控权，总是如此不是吗？  
始终背过身不愿正面面对欧米茄的人总算转了过来，翠绿色的眼睛阴鸷又愤怒地瞪着索尔满是胡渣的脸。  
“为什么送还钢琴？”  
“它是你的了。”  
“它本来就是我的！”洛基回吼。  
“所以我还给你了。”  
索尔眼神一暗，他放下手里酒杯，神情冷淡，彷佛完全不懂欧米茄的不满从何而来。  
那次琴声无预警地中断，欧米茄失了意识，他在那人完全倾倒前，冲上去双手接住他。这人用种种方式来表达出他对他们交易的抵抗与排斥，逞强与厌恶，宁可忍受高烧也要继续教琴。贞洁对有身分的欧米茄至关重要，堂堂的贵族少爷，应该恭谨守贞的未婚欧米茄，却因为一架钢琴，一个琴键，任由狎昵，一步步沉沦陷落，甚至不得不为这样的背德行为向上帝认罪忏悔。

“你离开吧。我这里拿不出茶水和点心，招待不了子爵公子。”  
他重新拿起杯子，把里头的液体一口饮尽。  
他以物物交换为名义压迫欧米茄，与之亲昵，为所欲为。当洛基发着烧倒在他怀里，相同份量的痛苦也回馈至他身上，阿尔法决定终结欧米茄的这份痛苦跟不甘愿，所以他才会如此的冷漠与疏离。他们之间不该再有任何关系、联系。  
洛基张大了眼睛，主人都摆明了不欢迎他，他没有理由再停留，他眼神里的愤懑已经不在，换上另一种情绪。  
“你不想要了吗？你不要了…..你不要我了。”  
“因为你不想，我就不要。 ”黑发欧米茄眼睛底的绝望和哀怨几乎要使他动摇，索尔仍是狠下了心，“我什么都不要。”他想碰碰欧米茄，却在半空停住，被贵族一把挥开，他吶吶收回手，顿了一会，喑哑着说：“我不能让你变成婊子。”

洛基不再死死站在原处，他跨步上前，没两步就将两人的距离缩减至无，他抬起手往索尔脸上狠甩一巴掌。欧米茄的手劲不小，纵饶索尔皮粗肉糙，也马上留下了印子。索尔一下蒙住，等他能够反应时，洛基换了另一只手，又是啪地一巴掌――他忽略了欧米茄的烈性，接连挨了洛基的两个巴掌，阿尔法并不生气，只是不解和心怜。

“你怎么能！”洛基嘶吼，盛在黑发欧米茄眼眶的泪水决堤而出，他又迈上一步，一把扯住索尔，咬上了索尔的唇。一阵尖锐的刺痛后，很快被温凉柔软的触感替代，菲薄的嘴唇含住了阿尔法的，灵活的舌尖在两者之间轻滑舔过。  
欧米茄继续加深这个吻，甜蜜又浓烈的香味在索尔唇齿间扩散开来，挟带着一丝酒气在彼此口中传递萦绕，叫人晕眩。索尔一只手搂住欧米茄的腰，另一只从背部摸上他修长的脖子。事到如今，他还不知道欧米茄为何激愤难平就太迟钝了。趁着贵族张嘴换气，索尔将舌头滑了进去，那个用唇舌令对方无从抵抗的变成了阿尔法。洛基紧闭着眼，任对方肆意吸吮他的舌头，搅弄他的口腔。

这一个吻让双方都丢弃了伪装。空气中两人的信息素有了显著的变化，浮香搅动，连带着气流也随之缭绕缱绻，即便是贝塔，身临其中也会察觉到异样。两人的嘴唇直到吻到发烫才松口，他们分离彼此，鼻尖抵着对方的，双方都气息散乱。  
水润的绿眼睛氤氲迷蒙，洛基有些喘气的说，“哼，在你要求用琴键和我交易，而我答应时，我就已经是了。”  
索尔满怀怜惜地将他紧紧拥住，低头亲吻他的脸颊、眼周、嘴角，他们的唇瓣再度触碰、贴合在一起。下一次分开时，欧米茄说：  
“没有人可以什么都不要。”

tbc

要上了要上了要上了!!


	7. Chapter 7

07

索尔捧着洛基的脸，难以抵抗地亲吻他，他吮着洛基的唇舌，扫荡他的口腔。他将手滑到洛基的背后环住他，挤压两人之间仅剩不多的空间，想要把人揉进自己身体一般。洛基也紧抱着他，指尖几乎嵌入阿尔法的肌肉里。他们急切地汲取对方的味道，彼此的信息素交缠在一起，无法分开，就像是纠缠着的藤蔓，互相牵扯，紧紧相连。房屋里本来的清冷因为当中流转的情欲快速褪去，也不再有对话出现，只剩接吻带来的声音。  
两人一路缠吻，在索尔的引导下，一起进到了卧房。

洛基把身体靠在阖上的卧房门板，两人目光对视，眼眸里都充满欲求和渴望。索尔不禁地用嘴唇触碰那双湿润的翠绿眼睛，然后又亲吻对方的鼻尖和嘴唇。在深吻中洛基自己解开了昂贵繁复的领结，索尔也开始除去欧米茄的衣服，贵族的外套、马甲依序掉在地上。  
阿尔法的气味太浓了，洛基觉得全身发软，连站着的力气都快没有了，不得不寻找依靠，倚在墙面支撑自己。当温热的舌尖点烫他冰凉的胸口时，他才惊觉到发生了什么。索尔从他的嘴唇向下，下巴、脖颈，吻到他的心口，双手沿着欧米茄的身体慢慢游移。原来欧米茄只剩一件衬衫在身上，阿尔法灵活的舌头隔着薄薄的衣料在他乳尖上画勾打转，有意无意地让两人下身频频碰在一起。黑发贵族受不了这样的刺激，急促喘息起来，发出了脆弱的呻吟声，他的身体正在发生在不可思议的变化，下体聚集起一股热流，双腿之间迅速变得湿润。

接着他感到脚下一凉，洛基知道他的秘密曝了光。索尔解开了贵族的长裤，当裤子落地，看到黑发欧米茄腿上的长筒袜时，瞳孔瞬间放大。黑色的长袜裹着贵族细直的小腿，袜口夹着吊带夹，和膝盖下的束带系结在一起。雪白的皮肤和黑色的袜子形成了鲜明的对比，紧绷的袜身将小腿诱惑又修长的线条完美地勾勒出来。不只是吊袜带，贵族的大腿也束着一圈束带，束带上的吊带扣着上衣衣襬，以保持衬衫随时贴身不走型，先前阿尔法想拉起贵族衬衫却无法得逞的原因就在于此。伦敦的贵族欧米茄对装扮十分讲究，没想到黑发贵族即便绕过了半个地球仍坚守着这一点。

索尔蹲低身，手掌圈着欧米茄白皙的大腿，摩娑着束在大腿中央的束带，将脸靠了上去。温热的脸颊与胡茬贴触着大腿内侧的肌肤，洛基停不住的轻喘，双腿打颤，脚趾蜷起。阿尔法的金发不断扫弄过他敏感无比的器官，前端开始渗出液体，他的前后都在流水，羞臊不已的欧米茄忍不住用手遮住了自己双眼，“不要……”红晕从他脖颈处蕴染开来，他不想在这里便结束，望见洛基心急的哀求目光，索尔得意地笑了笑，他喜欢欧米茄因为他欲火焚身的模样。

索尔站起来时已经解开了贵族两边大腿上的束带，洛基踢开堆在脚踝的裤子，他们拥抱亲吻，抚摸着彼此，气喘吁吁的一起到了床上。拓荒者的卧房虽然不宽敞，但还算得上简单舒适，床铺也比时常不修边幅的屋主来得整洁干净。洛基躺在床上，胸口一起一伏，他的身上仍穿着上衣与长筒袜，白色的衬衫被口水洇湿，变成半透明的，薄薄贴在胸前，透出底下的两点殷红。索尔覆在他的上方，解开束袜带，拉下贵族左右两边的长袜，两条小腿又直又白，他伸舌在小腿腹舔了舔，然后拉起脚踝将膝盖一下子压到了洛基的肩膀，洛基叫了一声，却没有疼痛的表情，索尔为欧米茄的柔软度感到愉快和期待。就着这个姿势，索尔本来解开洛基的衬衫，但他实在对那些小巧复杂的扣子没有办法，最后在洛基‘怎么不快一些’的谴责眼神下没耐性地说：“自己解开。”  
“野蛮人。”洛基勾起嘴角，“你真手拙。”他取笑他，从善如流地在阿尔法火辣的注视下逐一解开扣子，索尔一边欣赏，一边舔了下嘴唇，他放开洛基的脚，直起身，脱起自己的衣服，脱光衣服后再全身赤裸的覆盖在欧米茄身上。

洛基不着一缕地躺在他的身下，衣物被尽数除下，贵族青年外表看起来瘦削，其实形态优美，肌理匀称，像件艺术品般精致，光滑柔韧的肌肤，白莹生光，比他想象的更加雪白细腻，令索尔想起了他在新西兰这里探索游走时曾经行走其上的冰白剔透的冰川。索尔着迷地看着欧米茄的身体。在他的注视下，洛基眼角上挑，“满意吗？”索尔笑了出声，半是戏谑半是认真，“欧米茄都像你这样吗？”  
“我是最好的。”黑发贵族不甘示弱，“阿尔法都像你这样吗？”  
“我是最勇猛的。”  
眼前的阿尔法，金发蓝眼，赤裸的身体上肌肉虬结，宛如雕塑般壮观完美，块块分明的壮健肌肉随呼吸上下起伏，洛基忍不住咽了下口水，情不自禁伸出手想要触摸，在指尖碰到阿尔法那结实饱满的胸膛时，索尔故意又挺了挺腰将下身凑近，洛基视线下移，立刻被对方胯下的巨物震惊到。过往那些亲密时刻里，他知道阿尔法尺寸应该不俗，实际见到毫无遮挡的本尊时，惊人的程度超出自己的所有臆想。刚刚索尔将它从裤子里解放出来，他偷偷扫过一眼，然后不愿承认似地一直回避视看，现在因为勃起的缘故，越发胀大了，他不自觉地伸出手，用掌心掂了掂，像是确认是否真实存在。阿尔法的阴茎又大又重，在掌心里沉甸甸的，带着欲望与雄性的浓厚气息。  
他的睫毛发痒，颈部的腺体又胀又热，臀缝里的黏腻更明显了，他在害怕中又有遏抑不了的兴奋和期待，修长的指尖刮到阿尔法勃起的阴茎，索尔嘶了一声，“矜持一点。”他开口说，彷佛在责备欧米茄的过于主动，但眼角流露出得意的神情。“真有精神。光看着还不错，可是真正的本事如何？”倨傲的贵族少爷还在装模作样的逞强，索尔不想拆穿，他俯下身，顺着欧米茄修长优美的身体线条一路啄吻、舔舐，留下一个个湿粘的痕迹，双手则忙不迭的四处抚摸探索。长久从事进行拓荒与农事的手，带着一层粗糙的硬茧，每当滑过欧米茄的柔嫩肌肤时总能激起一片颤栗。索尔重新抬起头，埋首于洛基的胸膛，再一次张嘴含住了他的乳头，不知餍足的啜吮起来，并不忘照顾另一边的，用手指掐捏揉玩。在唇舌和牙齿的玩弄刺激下，本就充血挺立的两点变得更加红硬。洛基的心脏在胸膛下跳动得快速激烈，完全无法隐藏。阿尔法满满雄性气息的信息素随同着充满热度的呼吸喷打在他肌肤上，笼罩住他，洛基觉得彷佛有一簇簇火焰正点燃着他。

两具赤裸的身体互相紧贴，体温在摩擦间急速升高，空气中双方的信息素气味越来越浓郁，索尔由上而下抚摸过洛基光滑的肌肤，最后停在洛基饱满的臀上用力揉捏起来，舒服的手感令他欲罢不能，越发沉沦。洛基头往后仰，睫毛颤抖，咬住自己洁白细长的演奏家手指。他的阴茎挺立，时不时戳着索尔的腹部。索尔抬头与洛基再度对视，他们面对面身体贴合在一起，他们已经扒除了彼此的所有衣物。当索尔挪移下身让他们的坚硬相触在一起时，洛基像被烫到似的抽了一口气。索尔扶好他们的阴茎，并在一起，用双手圈握住，规律地上下套动起来。

包覆在温暖厚实的掌心下，洛基舒服又难耐地呜咽出声，“不要……”他握住索尔按在他们分身上的手，用唇齿舔弄着索尔的耳朵，含糊地说了句话，索尔故意向他确认，“你说什么？”洛基拉着阿尔法的手去触摸自己湿润的臀部，用鼻音说：“不要――要这里……”他的双颊烧红，“这里想要你……”  
索尔支起身望着那双被欲望染湿的翠绿眼眸，亲了下欧米茄的脸，说会让他得偿所愿。他一手撸动着自己的柱身，偏头吻洛基的颈侧。他回想他们相见的第一天，欧米茄走在他的前头，修长曼妙的身材，他几乎都硬了。黑发贵族不是他可以随便染指的对象，欧米茄的主动献身令他狂喜不已。他对着欧米茄颈侧的腺体轻轻含啮，受不了刺激的洛基紧抓住他的肩膀，发出意义不明的声音。我真的喜欢你，在意乱情迷中阿尔法对他告白，钴蓝色的眼睛如海般深沉幽邃，沙哑磁性的嗓音让洛基一阵酥软，下体更为潮湿，迫不及待要交出自己――  
“等、等！”洛基低喘着说，“不能标记我。”眉眼里带着几丝焦急，这是他们交易最初，他一开始就提出的，他的底线。“为什么？”索尔问，洛基摇头，他可以给出他的贞操，但标记权不行，“我的标记权属于那个出得价的人。”  
索尔追问是谁，洛基很快回答：“不知道，但至少不是一无所有的人。”听见贵族刻薄的答案，索尔的表情阴暗下来，甚至有些可怖，但他仍维持住风度。洛基知道索尔会给他这个承诺。标记一个上层阶级的欧米茄代表什么，金发阿尔法应该清楚。贵族欧米茄都是出身家族的重要财产，待价而沽，只有出价更高、能够为欧米茄和欧米茄的家族带来荣耀与财富的买家，才有资格标记他。  
索尔将自己的嘴唇贴上欧米茄蹙起的眉间，承诺绝对不会标记他。

索尔想要他翻身趴过去，既然洛基是第一次，这样对他而言会比较易于接受，洛基却执拗地拒绝，索尔没有坚持，他会尽量温柔的对待他，他们将目视着彼此迎来他们的首次结合。  
握着洛基的大腿，索尔把他的身体托高，忽然悬空的洛基本能地要并拢双腿却没有办法，索尔卡在他的两腿之间，舔吮着他敏感的大腿内侧，从腿根到股间，带出一片湿润。洛基难耐地扭动着，伸手要去碰自己硬得发疼的阴茎，却先被索尔握住了，索尔抬头注视着欧米茄，另一只手则在洛基的臀缝摩擦着，娇嫩的洞口翕张地正释出无声的邀请，就着周围滑腻的液体，他慢慢把手指推进去，收缩着的肠壁将他的手指带往更深里头。粗糙厚实的指腹擦过湿润敏感的肠壁，手指从一根变成了两根，捻压勾弄的力道和频率逐渐加重，洛基的腰部支撑不住地颤动起来，大腿也发抖，呼吸急促而破碎。索尔爱怜地亲吻他泛红的脖子，再与欧米茄急着讨要抚慰的唇舌交缠。当索尔的第三根手指在他体内顺利滑动时，欧米茄的腰肢已能跟随快感扭动起来。

索尔抽出手指，分开欧米茄圆润饱满的臀瓣，把粗壮的阴茎握在手中戳着湿软温暖的穴口，几下磨蹭后挺腰向前缓慢坚定地顶了进去。洛基紧闭双目，身体绷直，所有感官都集中在一处，圆鼓鼓的头部肏入，他感到被撕裂的痛楚，又痛得睁开了眼，那个巨大又滚烫的东西正在顶开他双腿之间的密处。洛基咬紧着牙，双手环住索尔的后颈，两只脚紧扣在索尔腰上，被侵犯的疼痛从下身蔓延全身，泪水止不住地盈满眼眶，那硕大的阳具仍像要开拓、霸占自己领地一样，强硬地往里头深入。  
在终于完全进入之后，索尔停了下来，他清晰的感受到被湿热柔软的肠壁紧缚包覆的感觉。他肏开、进占这块娇嫩的处子地，这块没有人进犯过的秘境与净土。他是第一个。如此漂亮迷人的欧米茄居然从未与人结合过，他一直认为不可思议，阿尔法的本能和拓荒者的天性都催促着他去占领更多。他体贴地等待欧米茄适应，一旦动作了，将势不可挡，他想给洛基留下一个美好的体验。他一动也不动，洛基也默契地停了下来，大口呼吸让自己尽快适应，大颗的汗水从索尔额角滚落，手臂爆出青筋，汗珠滴在洛基颤抖的肌肤上，感受到体内越发胀大而且不住搏动的阴茎，洛基含着泪点了点头，索尔开始动了起来。他不紧不慢地晃动着自己的胯部，反复在甬道中抽插进出，洛基的呻吟渐渐变了调，表情不再痛苦，愉悦的声音让索尔开始加速，每一次都往更里面进去。彷佛像要把自己整个人也嵌入索尔怀里似的，洛基把索尔抓得更紧，配合着阿尔法一次次的顶进。

索尔大肆动作起来，他贲张的肌肉，拓荒者的身分都彰显出他不凡的体能。阿尔法的暴虐本能爆发开来，他不再温柔，像狂野的猛兽般凶猛地律动，整根拔出又整根进入，在欧米茄身体里纵情驰骋。强而有力的撞击让洛基不受控制的尖叫起来，他的腰被弯折到了一个极限。在阿尔法狂风暴雨般的鞭挞中，快感一波波涌上，大脑一片空白，他泪眼迷蒙，却又哆嗦着把阿尔法揽着更紧、咬得更深，两人相连的地方几乎泛滥成灾，湿淋淋地满是黏腻，他仰起头高亢呻吟，一下快一下慢些语无伦次地要求着索尔，陌生又兴奋的快感令他忘乎所有。  
他是第一个进入欧米茄身体的人，是欧米茄的第一个阿尔法，见证着这人在这间屋子里，从僵硬抗拒的姿态逐渐软化，最终被驯服。看着昔日优雅冷淡的黑发贵族在他身下混乱无措的模样，索尔更加屏去理智，血脉贲张，粗暴凶猛地冲撞着，任原始的冲动完全掌控住他，收不住地反复将欧米茄打开，把冰川化解成潺潺溪流。征服和占领的欲望在他血液体里沸腾，抽插的速度陡然加快。

在索尔粗暴的肏弄下，最初的疼痛退去无踪，一波又一波的欢愉像海啸毫不留情的将他没顶，他的每一寸血肉都将被这头野兽啃噬殆尽，不余残骸，贵族不禁质疑自己是否犯下了错误，有那么一瞬，他懊恼后悔起自己的选择。他既从世俗，又想反抗世俗，他啜泣着喊阿尔法的名字，不自觉地跟随对方的耸动扭腰摆臀，将道德、羞耻、教养全都抛掷脑后，坦荡地迎合索尔给予他的全部。阿尔法粗大的阴茎给了他前所未有的愉悦，远远超过想象或期待，一股股的液体打湿了他们的连结处。要不是拜赫尔布林迪的蠢行所赐，几天前刚打过抑制剂，他早就被阿尔法操到发情。他在索尔的进攻下溃不成军，若非他不甘只做拓荒者的配偶，他愿意立刻被这人标记。

卧房中充盈两人浓郁的信息素气味，索尔像永远不会被满足似的一遍遍撞进洛基身体深处，有如被本能驱使的野兽。欧米茄的内壁则无限包容般的吞下他所有的横冲直冲，温暖柔润的层层软肉吮吸包裹着他，并且泌出甜蜜的汁液好令入侵者粗壮的阳具滑动得更为畅意。“上帝啊。”索尔发出感叹，他就是他向往征服的新天地，是他思念难舍的旧家园，是他缺失的灵魂与半身，是他永世契合的欧米茄，他在喘吁间喃喃倾诉，“要是我们能早点相遇就好了。”他身下的欧米茄彷佛伴着节拍在摆动，没有减缓的迹象，表情迷人而淫荡，不像是恭谨守礼的贵族，更像是舞会流转的交际花，街边揽客的娼妓，任人弹奏他的身躯。他拉起欧米茄，狠狠地亲吻他，洛基眨着眼睛，浓密的长睫毛因为汗水或泪水濡湿成一团。

不知何时外头下了起阵雨，是这里常有的骤雨。雨滴啪答答地击打屋檐，屋里屋外顿时一片昏暗，并不宽敞的卧房里全是黏腻的水声和肉体碰撞在一起的声音，午后的急雨与惊雷也遮盖不了。一阵激烈的冲撞后，索尔从欧米茄股间暂时抽出来，在拔出时发出响亮的一声，粗大的阴茎上水光醒目。他终究还是替洛基转了个身，让他趴跪在床上，翻身背对自己。洛基的臀部向阿尔法高高翘起，穴口周围有些红肿，弹翘圆润的臀办不复雪白，在蛮横持续的顶撞中变成色情淫靡的粉红。索尔分开臀缝再度进入，以一个几近残忍的速度与力道贯穿而过。洛基顺从身体的本能反应，向前跪爬逃离，又被索尔按住，压进床里，抬高屁股。他的头埋进枕头，胸口不住起伏，光洁的背脊泛着汗水的光泽。  
什么交易，什么规则，什么家族荣耀、利益名声，他都不想要了，只有这一刻才是真实的，才是他真正追求的。在情欲的刺激下洛基无从思考，整个世界只剩下体内的那个粗大物件，他被阿尔法顶得不停耸动，身子往前撞，又被往后拉回，忝不知耻地冀望索尔能给予他更多，有个声音在他脑海深处逼着他尖声喊出来：标记我、标记我、标记……

之后，索尔又把洛基翻了回来，抱起来放在身上继续顶弄，然后又放回床上，使不上力的洛基任自己被阿尔法翻来覆去地操弄，淫荡呻吟里又一次染上了哭腔。快感迭加得太久，已经到达欧米茄承受的极限，他尖叫一声，身体抽搐抖动，后穴剧烈地痉挛收紧，珍珠白的液体喷溅在两人身体之间，索尔也随之射了出来，释放在洛基的体内。等待所有精液都释放在欧米茄体内后，索尔握着洛基的腰，抬高他的腿，缓缓地将阴茎拔出来。粗大的阳具被抽离后，混着他们两人的液体便从被蹂躏得鲜红的穴口往外流出，沿着洛基的臀缝流淌下来，濡湿床单。

洛基的双腿神经性地颤抖了一下，在激烈的肏弄后，几乎难以动弹，索尔让欧米茄躺在自己怀里，紧紧抱住他，抚摸着他的脖子、背脊，温柔轻吻他的眼睑。当索尔的手掌拂过欧米茄的臀部时，浑圆的臀瓣晃抖了两下，过量的精液从洛基红肿的穴口流出来，房间里弥漫起一股淫靡的味道。洛基仍然安静地伏在索尔的身上，他浑身软绵绵地，身上还残留着情欲的潮红，高潮的余韵令他甘愿就这么依偎在对方身上。外头的雨声已歇，他在重新射入屋内的微光中打量阿尔法，不只是用眼睛，他伸手抚上索尔的脸，修长纤细的手指顺着阿尔法的面部轮廓缓缓描绘。而他颈侧渴望得到标记的腺体于此同时，正不断鼓鼓颤动。  
索尔把黑发贵族脸边的碎发拨弄到脑后，认真凝睇他的脸，坦承出这些天他都在洛基这个曾经自渎的卧房里，想象欧米茄在他一次次高潮，靠着欧米茄留在房间的若有若无的气息慰藉自己。他开始厌恶起每一天的开始与结束，随着日子过去，味道消散之后什么都没有。  
“你说谎。”洛基抬起脸，定定看他。  
“你真的以为你得不到我？”  
嘴唇张合间，欧米茄的气息飘绕到他的鼻尖，如今这人的气味已产生变化，与他们最初相见时不同。从遇到这个人的第一眼起，他就被他的气质、外表，以及气味深深吸引，这是他有生以来第一次因为信息素动情。索尔没有回答，他握住洛基的手，拉到唇边，亲吻他的指节。欲望很快地苏醒，他又对洛基遍身亲吻，到处爱抚，两人的气息再度交织在一起。触摸着洛基湿润的下体，阿尔法直接伸了手指进去，洛基闷哼一声，索尔很快换成自己阴茎插入里头。

阿尔法的第二次更加持久有力，初经人事的欧米茄只能像宛如暴风雨中的船舶桅杆任由风暴折断或摇晃。在猛烈的冲撞下，拓荒者终于撞进贵族体内的最隐密的部分，顶开了他的生殖腔口，索尔发出满足的喟叹，双手紧扣住洛基的腰，更加大幅度地抽动着。生殖腔被强行打开的快感与刺激，黑发贵族几乎承受不住，眼前一道闪光，宛如有电流窜过他全身，烟火在脑干炸开，连灵魂也支离破碎。索尔完全失控了，成为受原始本能驱使的野兽，他过人卓越的体力也令他比普通阿尔法更加狠烈凶暴，如烙铁般硬烫的阴茎毫无节制地在欧米茄深处搅动。  
忽然，律动的速度慢了下来，在前所未有的快感中，洛基心底多了一层未知的恐惧。索尔发出一声野性的低吼，到达了高潮，他的欲望前端在欧米茄的生殖腔内胀大成结，开始漫长的射精。阿尔法本就傲人的尺寸变得更大更粗，不仅把生殖腔口卡到不留缝隙，穴口也被硬生生撑开。饱胀的结几乎要撑裂、顶破了洛基，痛得他反应剧烈，哭着想要挣动出去，强壮过人的阿尔法没有丝毫动摇，把他按在怀里，阻止他的胡乱挣扎。无论是索尔强有力的箝制或是卡在身体深处的结，都令洛基动弹不得，只能浑身颤抖，不停抽泣，眼泪流得满脸都是。  
巨大的结牢牢地卡住了生殖腔，浓烈的精液源源不断一股股地射进欧米茄的最深处，在成结消退之前，洛基已经先失去了意识。

他在熟悉的温暖味道中醒来，索尔从后面搂住他，温热的胸膛熨着他的后背。洛基慵懒地转过脸，本来正在轻轻抚摸他头发的索尔，随着他转身的动静，反而加紧了胳膊的力度，“你醒了。”  
“我睡了多久？”洛基挣动一下，一阵酸痛扩散全身，索尔偏头亲吻一口他的额头，“一下子。”含糊的答案并不为黑发贵族接受，他让索尔去把他的怀表拿过来给他。索尔听令地下床，赤裸着走到外间去取贵族的怀表，洛基直盯盯地看着他的背影，从宽阔的肩膀、凹凸有致的背肌到紧绷有力的腰臀，金发阿尔法的背部线条流畅而完美，即使多出了几道血痕，反倒增添了张力，贵族欧米茄为了弹琴而修剪得圆润整齐的指甲，硬生生扎入阿尔法的背肌，刮下深红的抓痕，而那个让他欲仙欲死的巨大器物，正随着阿尔法的走动沉重地摆晃，在大腿间留下醒目的阴影。

忽然想到什么，侧躺的洛基把手摸向腰后，握着怀表回到卧房的索尔查觉到他的动作与意图，脸上浮起奇妙的笑容，他把怀表递给洛基，坐在床边弯腰对洛基小声说，“恢复了，放心，没把你撑坏。”洛基满面通红地把阿尔法推开。他打开表壳确认时间，时间不算太晚，外头仍然亮白的天色也证实了这一点。想到他们竟然白日宣淫，黑发欧米茄的脸颊更加发热。  
洛基的身上也留存着青红的痕迹，原本白净完美的肌肤如今痕迹可观，虽然被细心擦拭过，抹去了那些黏腻，但干净的皮肤上仍透着情欲过后的味道。他从来不想如他人一样在体会过后只淡淡一句原来是这样，然而金发阿尔法的表现远超出他的想象。由于欧米茄天生容易接受，加上充份的事前工作，除却腹部奇异的饱胀感，下身余痛不多。索尔的味道外，他的身上还有一些青草的味道，来自那些被索尔留下咬痕的地方。索尔成结后，动物本能促使阿尔法在欧米茄身上进行标记，洛基不允许他标记，索尔只能咬破洛基其他地方的肌肤代替，让成结消退。成结过程十分冗长，得回了部分理智的索尔咬着他薄薄的耳垂，时而轻声细语，时而语重着急的安慰着哭泣不止的欧米茄。那些肩膀、腰和其他地方上被索尔啃啮出来的伤口，虽然轻微，有的即使见血也马上就凝固，只微微刺痛不至于无法忍受。事后索尔拿了碾磨过的药草敷在那些伤口上，对于自己失控所造成的结果稍作补偿。

索尔拿起衣服过来，洛基先前脱下来的衣物被索尔一一折妥，还是无可避免的起皱了，洛基有些别扭不适，但尚可忍耐。索尔套好上下身时，黑发贵族才刚扣完衬衫的扣子，他上前为欧米茄帮忙。贵族的衬衫略显松弛，衬得欧米茄的腰身更为纤细，未完全合拢的领子下，隐约能看见雪白光润的肌肤以及上头星星点点的吻痕。索尔矮下身蹲在他前方，替他拉上长袜，握着贵族漂亮笔直的小腿，回味起这对完美修长的长腿夹在他腰上的感觉。沿着纤瘦紧实的腿部线条，索尔的手一路上滑，洛基纵由他抚摸摩挲，也不催促。他先在膝盖窝印上虔诚的吻，又往白皙滑润的大腿根吻去，洛基推了推索尔的头，可又偏偏发出诱人的声音，“不能够再――”

两人黏黏腻腻了好一阵子才着装妥当走出卧房，“赫尔布林迪应该在急着找我了。”索尔抬手帮洛基从衣帽架取下他的帽子和手套，两人站在门边依依难舍，索尔说要送他回去，洛基摇头。时间久了，赫尔布林迪肯定会心生疑窦，利亚绝对挡不住他，进房查看发现人不见之后，赫尔布林迪一定会出来寻找，要是在途中遇到出来找他的赫尔布林迪又是一场麻烦，独自一人还容易蒙混过去，洛基宁可被认为是擅自一个人跑出门，赫尔布林迪就算怀疑什么，也没有证据，只能凭空臆测。  
金发阿尔法皱起眉，“他老是总是在欺负你吗？”洛基弯起唇角，“他伤害不了我。”在他眼中赫尔布林迪不过是败家犬，由人摆布的猴子。 “什么会伤害你？”索尔问，“我所在乎的。”洛基抬头含着他的耳垂说。索尔再度抱紧了他，手摩挲着洛基的腰。洛基靠在他的肩膀上，享受地合上眼眸，满足地嗅着对方的味道。不像一般欧米茄，洛基个子很高，和高大的金发阿尔法几乎一样高度。金发阿尔法的信息素一如既往的雄厚强大，呼吸间令人晕眩，腰腿发软。强壮的手臂上下滑动，几乎是有点用力地掐着经过的每一处，手掌从腰部向下，顺势摸索进到了黑发贵族的裤子下。带着撩拨的意味，索尔侧头深吻欧米茄，洛基没有闭上眼睛，所以他能够清楚看见索尔深蓝瞳孔中蕴含的欲望，“不可以再――我还要爬半座山回去！”逼迫自己忽略体内的躁动，洛基出言阻止。一向养尊处优的贵族欧米茄恨死从赫尔布林迪到索尔这里的这一段路了。“你太夸张了，小公主，没有半座山。” 索尔笑了，安抚似的摸摸他脸颊，又忍不住亲了一口贵族委屈的嘴唇。他停住了动作，再点火下去，他想收也收不住这火势了。“我晚点再过去看你。”他一手摸着黑发欧米茄的后颈，额头靠着额头恋恋不舍地说，另一手绕到洛基后方，捏了一把屁股肉，“我会带着野猪肉给你补一补。”

索尔当天稍晚就来到赫尔布林迪家，称要拜访洛基却被赫尔布林迪挡下，之后更是屡屡吃闭门羹，有时赫尔布林迪甚至避而不见，让仆从出面打发索尔，不晓得是不是不想索尔有机会向他开口索回那六十亩土地，极力抵抗与索尔碰面，又或是对他与洛基之间有所怀疑，所以百般阻止索尔再和洛基接触，坚决不肯让他进门，索尔也无法再以教琴为借口让洛基去他家。金发阿尔法表面上不动声色，找机会爬窗翻进了欧米茄的房间。

黑发贵族正在调整领结，忽然感觉空气流动，一阵轻风吹进房间，他惊了一下，但熟悉的气息马上令他放下警戒，下瞬间他被拽进一个火热的怀抱里。金发阿尔法从背后抱住了他，洛基在强壮的胳膊里转身，反射地追问，“你怎么进来的？”瞥见后方来不及闭合的窗棂，他立即得到答案。  
索尔松开手，等洛基完全转过身，索尔从正面将欧米茄搂回怀里，牢牢抱住，“我好想你。”阿尔法像是要把人摁进自己身体里般的拥紧对方，洛基没有反抗，任彼此紧贴在一起，感受索尔起伏的胸膛和灼人的体温，听着分不清是属于谁的，急促且快骤急且快的心跳声。索尔把头靠在洛基肩上，用脸蹭着洛基脖子，几乎把鼻尖贴在腺体上，他深深呼吸，野兽一样贪婪地嗅取欧米茄身上的信息素。这几日以来，闻不到欧米茄的气味，简直要将他逼疯。过去洛基为他教琴的那段时间，他经常与欧米茄甜美的信息素味道亲近，那使他变得无比贪心，上瘾般难以戒除，更别说之后他们有了更亲密的关系。阿尔法不再不修仪容，乖乖剃了胡子，新生的硬胡渣刮过贵族细腻的皮肤，洛基浅吟出声，难耐地扭了一下。索尔抬起脸，神情有些困惑，“你的味道好奇怪。”洛基生气地推他的肩膀，“滚。”没有比身为欧米茄却被嫌弃味道更羞辱的事，罪魁祸首竟然还敢挑剔嫌弃他。他那天一回到自己房间，立刻找出掩饰香水撒了满满一身，说他心虚也好，他身上的阿尔法味道太浓太重了，虽说赫尔布林迪和仆佣们都是贝塔，但难保不会突然碰到其他敏锐易感的人。

伦敦上流阶层的欧米茄为了使信息素更具魅力，常使用特殊香水来做矫饰，或是藉此掩盖隐藏自己真正的气味。黑发贵族对自己的欧米茄气味向来自信，如今为了压住那强大的信息素气味，遮盖阿尔法的味道，喷了一堆东西，弄得自己气味古怪，欧米茄不似欧米茄，始作俑者却为此调笑他。索尔笑着瞇起眼，揽过黑发贵族的肩膀，咬住他的耳垂，“不管你是什么味道，是欧米茄或是贝塔，我都喜欢。”气息吹进他的耳朵里，洛基哼哼，鄙夷地回了一句，“我是贝塔才看不上你。”但你注定要与欧米茄结合。“所以你是看上我了，看上我哪里？”索尔带着洛基的手摸上自己的脸，“这里？”又摸摸胸，“这里？”然后往下放到胯间的位置，“还是这里？”  
洛基没想这人如此厚颜无耻，正要说话就被堵住了，索尔紧紧箍住洛基的腰，低头亲吻洛基的嘴唇，洛基配合地张开了嘴，任由索尔吸吮他的嘴巴，两人的舌头卷在一起发出响亮的水声，在交融的呼吸中贪婪地回味品尝对方的味道。在这当中，贵族的手滑进了索尔的上衣底下，按弹琴键般地摁弹抚摸拓荒者结实的身体。

两人直到喘不过气才结束这个重逢的亲吻，气息平复之后，欧米茄问：“你怎么来了？”而且还不走正门，用了爬窗户这样不入流的手段。手指摩娑着洛基湿亮红润的嘴唇，索尔笑着说：“但我觉得你会喜欢这样。”把他当作那种向往在阳台和情人私会的小欧米茄吗？洛基哼声拍开金发阿尔法的手，挣脱出来。距离拉开后，索尔看清了洛基的打扮，黑发贵族一身外出的装扮，穿戴着十分周整，“你要外出？”  
洛基点头，“出门几天。”  
索尔忽然转身，走向房间中央，躺进柔软的床铺里。看索尔把裹了一身尘土的身子甩在他的床和被子上，洛基浑似被侵犯领地炸开了尾巴毛的猫。索尔彷佛没注意或是不在意的，将自己庞重的身躯肆无忌惮地往床上蹭压。洛基的床榻又香又软，为了弄到这么一张能符合要求足够舒适的床，洛基应该没少折磨赫尔布林迪。房间里飘满宜人的香气，床上的织物柔软而精致，围绕四周的床帐绣着繁复的花草，不仅床具，房间内的物品全都昂贵而讲究，展示出房间主人的品味。细致多样的生活用具让本不宽敞的房间显得有些壅挤，可以想见洛基在本土时奢靡精致一丝不苟的生活习惯，也能看出约顿子爵对他这个唯一的欧米茄孩子十分慷慨，在物质上绝对不亏待。

洛基气鼓鼓地瞪大眼，被索尔鲁莽无礼的行径激得跳脚，“快起来！你这个野蛮人！”索尔依旧故我，仰躺在床上，“出门去哪？”索尔延续先前的话题，“赫尔布林迪看中一块地，想出价买下来，让我也一起去。”贵族撇嘴说，“说顺便趁这个机会，带我去其他地方看看，别总是只待在家里。”洛基想翻白眼。  
索尔躺在床上，洛基对上他湛蓝色的眼睛，知道他的意思，顺从地走到床边，挨进阿尔法的怀里。“多出去走走也不赖。”索尔摸着洛基的黑色头发，宠溺的轻笑，“老闷着不太好，你是该出去看看，难得到离本土这么远的地方。”不过既然是去交易土地，估计只是顺道浏览沿途景色。以后有机会，他想亲自带着黑发欧米茄好好见识、游览更多不一样的风光。无论是坚硬雪白的冰河，烟灰弥漫的灼热火山，或是温泉与泛着蓝光的冰凉涌泉，还有不会飞的胖笨鸟等等，皆矛盾而精彩。在苏格兰、爱尔兰当然也有壮阔的自然景致，但总带着英吉利海峡挥之不去的阴暗压抑。索尔抱着洛基的肩膀诉说，贵族用鼻子轻笑。即使在英国本土时，他长居伦敦，只去过劳菲森家族的属地老家，不然就是到湖区的别庄度假，很少离开伦敦，伦敦虽是日不落帝国的中心，但视野难免受到挟制。有一天他或许真的会想亲身见识金发阿尔法口中的那些风景，在这块世外之地的各处走走看看，但现在的他还留恋世俗，留恋世俗的事物，想将它们掌握在手中。

洛基枕在索尔肌肉发达的胸膛上，索尔两只手将他搂住，用下巴蹭着洛基的头顶，偶尔低头在头发上印下一吻，他喜欢那头乌黑头发温驯地贴在欧米茄脑勺的模样。体会过欧米茄与阿尔法在一起的滋味后，洛基十分享受这样的亲昵，甚至渴望更多，他在索尔怀里转身，“再亲亲我。” 索尔欣然赋予，他也想念欧米茄柔软的唇瓣，欧米茄的气息，喜欢他的主动示好。索尔翻身将洛基压进柔软的床里，比漆黑琴键更加乌黑的头发散开在床铺，索尔抓着他的手在脸上磨擦，亲吻他的手腕内侧，“我的欧米茄。”语气饱含柔情，即使这尚未成为事实。他把洛基困在怀中，亲热地贴着洛基的鼻尖，手摸索着对方劲瘦紧实的身躯，他将脸埋进欧米茄的颈间，洛基颀长的脖颈仍然洁白完整，没有咬痕或其他。  
嘴上说是不在乎，动作就很诚实，这是来自于身体深处的渴望，他像是对欧米茄的信息素上瘾一样，口是心非地紧贴在腺体上用力嗅闻，果然重新闻到欧米茄馥郁绵甜的味道，甜腻的气味占据他的鼻腔、肺叶乃至于全部感官，美妙极了。洛基环住索尔的身躯，混合着汗腺与雄性信息素的气味，汹涌地灌进他的鼻腔，红晕从他的脸颊蔓延到胸前，他放任自己沉浸在阿尔法的味道中。凭着他闻到那隐隐约约飘荡在树林里的阿尔法气味，他知道索尔那次还是偷偷地跟在他身后，直到他平安返回住处。

“这是什么？”从刚才就感觉到有个坚硬的物品硌着他，但位置和尺寸都又⋯⋯欧米茄倏地红了脸，”差点忘了。”索尔从口袋里摸出一枚绿玉递给洛基。那是个拇指大的玉制饰品，晶莹翠绿的软玉被雕琢成篓空的扭结形状，犹如并生的两根新芽，缠绕扭转，生生不息。虽称不上精工巧妙，但琢磨得圆润光滑，不留棱角。洛基收下来，他羞涩又得意地握在手心里把玩。他有一些祖母绿与翡翠收在伦敦的家里，每一样的价值或许都胜过这一枚碧玉，但都不如它带给他的快乐与意义。  
“你不是说要替我介绍伦敦有和你一样黑发绿眼的男性欧米茄给我？这是我准备的见面礼，你认为如何？”  
索尔在贵族的拳头落在身上前用掌心包住。  
“当然是给你的。”他把洛基的手拉到嘴边，亲吻他包覆着玉器的拳心，然后拉到嘴边亲吻一口，索尔有些惋叹地说，“我原本以为这是我能找到最接近你眼睛颜色的了。”  
新西兰不少地方都能采集到这种被毛利人称呼为Pounamu的玉石，每个矿源出产的特征、成色又有所不同，这是尽他所能找到与黑发贵族眼睛最相近的颜色，之后他再自己加工雕刻。本以为已经足够相近了，然而在洛基将它举在眼前端看时，和本尊一比较，才发现远远不及。阳光从窗户透了进来，几经周转折射的光线映在洛基身上，翠绿的眼眸变得透明碧绿。世上没有任何事物能还原或复制这双眼眸，它们是如此的灵动美丽，无论是带着冷嘲、盈着泪水，亦或是被欲望沾染的样子，都慑人心魄，梦寐不忘。他是生机勃然的森林，是那片浓翠里无赖恣长，张扬强韧的藤蔓与野蕨，可爱地、优雅缓慢地、张牙舞爪地炫耀着自己的存在，侵夺所有能触及的领地，将一切想要的纳为己有，赋予世界宇宙意义，是寸分不让，最难缠的地主，而他是他的征服者，将要开拓占领这块蛮荒的人，逼着他让出一切地盘。当他以为征服了，又会被其旺盛的生命力反扑、吞噬回去。他征服，他顽抗，有如永恒的战争。  
在伦敦的社交场合有些阿尔法会上前大胆地对他说些花言巧语，人们用过很多溢美之词来称赞他的外表、他的眼睛，洛基从不放在心上。金发阿尔法以往都是用手、用眼神来表示对他外貌的欣赏，此时却直白的说出来，洛基微张着嘴，一时竟说不出话来。

楼下越来越嘈闹，声响传到楼上来，出门的时刻已迫近了，再过一会儿就会有人来催促，洛基嗔怪的把索尔推开，“你害我耽搁太久了！”  
“都怪我。”阿尔法在他嘴唇上亲了一下才放开人。“你赶快走吧。”斜睨迟迟不起身的金发阿尔法，洛基催促。索尔手比着某处，“我先解决这个。”洛基视线跟随索尔手势看见鼓鼓的裆部，“等我处理好，然后再把你的窗户加固一下，太好撬了，对一个欧米茄可不安全。”洛基又羞又臊，想要把阿尔法马上赶出去，“滚开！你这个野蛮人！”索尔调笑着，“你就是喜欢这样。”他将手指抵在洛基嘴唇，“下次再让你帮忙。”他的暗示让黑发欧米茄脖子发热，整个耳朵都变红，“想得美。”  
洛基走离床边，他挺直身板，梳理头发，整好衣着，抿起嘴唇，又是那个庄重自好、孤傲尖刻的贵族欧米茄了。他瞟了一眼笑得灿烂无拘的金发阿尔法，打开房门走出去。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新西兰在地出产的新西兰玉以软玉居多，玉色以墨绿为主，有深有浅，也有带白色的，从半透明到不透明都有。毛利人将新西兰玉视为神圣之石，能够带来力量跟幸运，他们会将新西兰玉打造成工具、武器应用在生活中，也会琢磨成饰品、挂坠当做护身符佩带，代代相传，传递祖先的灵力和祝福。玉饰的形状皆有其寓意与来源，比如模仿石骨扁棍形状的「玉扁棍」，原本是武器，也是酋长身份的象征，代表力量和勇气；奇特的跳舞人形「提基」则是模仿毛利神话中的守护神样貌，象征幸运和力量；鱼钩状的代表着平安、力量与决心；象征银蕨嫩芽的盘曲状玉饰则被用来祝福新生和成长；扭结形（也就是索尔送给洛基的）则是以一起生长的两个新芽为形象，象征人与人之间的纽带，无论是爱情、友情或亲情，寓意是爱情的永恒，也能代表两个民族或文化的结合。


	8. Chapter 8

各种意义上的糟糕~~

弗利嘉微黑化

08

他们花了两天才到达目的地。第一晚还有人家可以借宿，第二晚则在外头搭营露宿，利亚非常喜爱并享受这难得且独特的住宿体验，她的主人完全相反，洛基一整夜辗转难眠，天将亮前才勉强合上了一会儿眼睛。中午过后，赫尔布林迪带着洛基、随仆以及雇来的翻译，出发前往约定的地点去和当地的土著首领碰面，其他人则留在营地。

大致巡勘过即将交易的土地和山林，赫尔布林迪与要和他做买卖的毛利人直接在森林里议起价来。赫尔布林迪挥了挥手，男仆将他拉了整路的一车衣物和织毯推到双方面前。赫尔布林迪夸称他带来的毯子有多好，毛利人则沉默着翻拣那些织毯，他们脸部刺满了青色的线条，当中一位的面部刺青特别繁琐，他交叉抱在胸前的双手里夹着一只巨大的玉制扁棍，相当具有阿尔法的气势，貌似这个土著部落的首领。见毛利人对毯子样品兴致不高，赫尔布林迪赶紧掏出其他稀奇有趣的小玩意儿――对他们而言稀奇有趣，比如八音盒、怀表等，气氛终于活络了一些，双方也开始你来我往的讲价起来。

洛基对于少一亩地多一亩地、多一块毯子少一块毯子默不关心，他手里握着索尔送给他的挂坠不住摩挲，内心柔软而温暖。忽然，酋长指了指洛基，说他想要这个欧米茄，听了翻译的传述，赫尔布林迪眼睛亮起，果然如他所想。赫尔布林迪摇头表示对方开出的条件不够，酋长很快在五百亩土地外，又加上五座山，“成交！”赫尔布林迪得逞地咧开嘴，洛基震惊地望向他，赫尔布林迪脸上从头到尾毫无意外的神色。洛基现在一清二楚了，赫尔布林迪骗他出门过来就是为了把他卖掉，拿他和毛利人交换土地！

从赫尔布林迪的眼神里那股掩不住的兴奋和得意就够能知道，赫尔布林迪一开始就是这个打算！他竟然也成为了他们口中的交易物品？！洛基霍然起身，“你把我当什么？你怎么能够拿我去交换？”他的价值原来不过是一张织毯！他连伦敦劳菲森宅邸里的一块帘幔都不如！  
“为什么不能？”赫尔布林迪满眼都是利欲，“在这块移民地，没有什么是不能够用来交易的。”  
“你把我卖了，你要怎么向我们父亲交代！”  
对赫尔布林迪而言，从来没有和平共处这个选项，那家伙始终处心积虑着要把他处置掉，趁他有能够挟制、掌控他的机会。只要他是欧米茄，他在劳菲森家的继承权就在他这个贝塔兄长之上！  
“父亲会称赞我的，因为我壮大了劳菲森家，这就是你做为欧米茄的义务！”

洛基先前说的话赫尔布林迪确实听进去了，他的着眼点却是在于“价高价低”，与其让洛基有天回到本土攀上一个家世相等的阿尔法，不如就照这贱人自己说的，用一个好价钱把人卖掉，而他既得到了土地，也让黑发欧米茄再也无法返回本土。没有比把眼高于顶的欧米茄卖给土著，一生埋没于莽林深处，更折辱这个人的了，而他又能从中得到丰厚的报酬，这么样损人利己，邪恶又有效的法子，恐怕连坏点子最多的斯卡蒂都想不到，赫尔布林迪沾沾自喜，快意极了，彷佛他这辈子的不满和所受的闷气都有了出口。洛基紧抿嘴唇思考如何令赫尔布林迪打消这愚蠢的念头。酋长耸了耸纹满刺青的鼻子，然后目光瞟向洛基，稀里呼噜地对翻译说话，翻译听了愣住，没有马上传译，赫尔布林迪紧张起来，“他到底说了什么？”

翻译张了张嘴，十分犹豫，眼睛不敢看任何人，嗫嚅着说：“酋长、酋长他说这个欧米茄他的味道很奇怪，他真的还是处、处子吗？”赫尔布林迪一脸难堪，他愤然向洛基转身，啪的一巴掌打在洛基脸上，“你让我丢脸了！你跟索尔那个阿尔法搞了些什么，你被他操过了？你们背着我都干了什么？”他气得浑身颤抖，“我就知道！你这贱人！婊子！我早该知道！”赫尔布林迪暴跳如雷，辱骂个不停。欧米茄天性淫贱，生来就是婊子和荡妇，他早该知道！

赫尔布林迪用力拉住欧米茄的手臂，赫尔布林迪的男仆也抓了他的另外一只手跟肩膀，“把我放开！”洛基拼命挣动，大声喝斥，他们不理会，洛基抬腿狠踢赫尔布林迪，赫尔布林迪痛得松开手，洛基迅速翻出他藏在袖口的刀片，划向另一个钳制他的人，男仆不得已放开了按住他肩膀的手。洛基举着刀片往后跳了一大步，面对一票人，当中有贝塔，更有阿尔法，洛基不以为他手中的小刀片会有什么意义，只是因为在第一时间才起到一点恫吓效果。一个呼吸间，洛基立刻转身拔腿逃跑。

将追逐的喧嚣甩在后头，洛基在没有尽头的森林里一路狂奔，他用着他的那些混蛋朋友们在钢琴沙龙里针对阿尔法和阶级制度飙过的脏话和诅咒，无止尽似地咒骂自己的处境。若他还能保留一丝理智，就会停止这样无意义又浪费体力的行为。等洛基反应过来时，已经没有追他的人了，他不知道是那些人很快就放弃了，或者是他胡乱钻入的地方太过违反常识。

不晓得过了多久，天色暗下，轰隆隆的雷电劈入森林，接着硕大的雨滴从天空和树顶啪啦啦砸下，洛基找了棵枝叶繁茂的大树躲在下面，他啮着手指等待阵雨停止。不知名的鸟类藏躲在树丛里嘎嘎鸣叫，雨水穿过树木的叶缝细细绵绵的落在他身上，弄湿了他漆黑的头发，也沾湿了他的脸庞。风拨动过树林时刮起沙沙的声响，宛如大海上激荡着的浪涛声。以前他也曾缩成一团躲在楼梯角、躲在花园里，藏在偌大宅邸里任何一个不会轻易被人找到的角落。他总是蜷缩着手脚，谨小慎微的呼吸着，一边与那些讨厌他、他也讨厌的人相互算计、报复，好在这并不影响日后他手脚不可思议地拉长，长得比其他欧米茄都要高挑修长，俨然如一种叛逆和反抗。

雨很快停了，光线重新照入树林，他站起身，张目四望，随便选了个方向继续移动，无论如何他不想停留在原地。此刻洛基仍气愤不止，痛恨着赫尔布林迪施加给他的一切，他从来没有这么狼狈过，这么深感羞辱，就算往昔有过，但那也已经是他决定忘记的过去了。他漫无方向，在这该死的潮湿丛林里不停打转，雨后的森林地表变得更为泥泞，难以行走，他无法再去注意裤管上是不是溅满了泥点或其他，他的脸上身上全是刮伤，是他在树林里不顾一切狂奔所致。他早就迷路了，他不是索尔那种天生的拓荒者，能从星星或植物长势分辨方位。他唯一娴熟的，能凭己力走出去的，也就只有从赫尔布林迪住处到索尔那里的那段路。

他在泥泞的树林里艰难移动，随着时间经过，天色逐渐转黑，四周再度变得暗沉，他精疲力尽。或许他该为自己的冲动懊悔，他应该用话术拖延，想法子和他们周旋，中止那桩荒唐的交易，然而在知晓赫尔布林迪将他廉价抵卖出去时，他实在是控制不住，童年时他和斯卡蒂剥夺了他的声音，现在竟然还要出卖他的人生与未来。穿行在陌生的森林，他不知道该去哪里，他大概永远无法具体了解这片森林有多大，更可怕的是他可能永远走不出去，也许就这样沦为掠食者的猎物。他茫然地在树林中徘回，考虑着是否舍弃骄傲与尊严去向赫尔布林迪屈服，前提是他能找到对方或是被对方找到。就算他被上流阶层排除，被放逐到世界的尽头时，他也未曾想过要放弃。正当绝望侵蚀着他，他忽然听到窸窸窣窣的声音，洛基望向声音，神色紧绷。一群飞鸟突破树丛冲向天空，然而他的注意力未因此转移，仍死盯着某一点。

树林里有各种味道，却掩盖不住那人身上的阿尔法味道。阿尔法的强大信息素扑鼻而来，夹带着令人害怕的气息。果然有人自他所凝视的那处树林深处走出来，正是那个与他有过肉体结合的阿尔法。  
大步朝他踏来的索尔，幽蓝的眼睛底充斥着熊熊怒火，金发也像太阳赤焰般燃烧着。“索――”金发阿尔法的蓝眼睛向来明亮，炯炯有神――但太亮了，亮得太过分了，甚至有些可怖，俨如夜晚出行的猎食者。洛基浑身一僵，难以置信瞪大了眼，翠绿的瞳孔满是惊愕，见到对方的喜悦来不及升起便被浇灭。

阿尔法的信息素裹着浓浓的侵略性，看见黑发欧米茄的瞬间，他身上的攻击气息立刻又暴张一层，相较之下，洛基过去认为金发阿尔法那不加掩饰，霸道张扬的阿尔法信息素根本不算什么。  
索尔跟着洛基的信息素味道一路追赶而来。他是强大纯正的阿尔法，嗅觉比其他人敏锐很多，普通人无法从潮湿的广大丛林里找一个欧米茄，他却能够办到。世上没有任何人比他更熟悉洛基的味道了。

两人面面相觑，从对视的眼睛里更能清楚看见索尔被怒火淹满的眼眸，本能让洛基感到惧怕，只想赶快离开这里，离这个盛怒中的阿尔法远远的，他仓皇转身，拔腿快跑，很快便被突起的树根绊到，他捂着头从地上爬起来，继续逃跑。

索尔没多久就追上了他。一只有力的大手猛然拽住他，洛基在惊吓中摔在地上。高大金发的阿尔法迅速扑到他身上，按住他的双手。他手臂上青筋暴起，双唇抿成一条直线，湛蓝色的眼睛涨满愤怒，“为什么？”  
“放开我！”  
索尔比洛基强壮许多，力气更是大到过份。这个人的体格和力量，任一样都可以轻易压制他，洛基深切体会过，但并不代表他就要这样轻易屈服，他提起膝盖撞击索尔，在索尔吃痛往后缩时，洛基翻身滚出箝制，再度发足逃跑。

洛基直觉性的反应就是努力逃跑，远离这个会撕碎他的猎食者，这是他动物本能。他不明白，他不明白索尔为何会突然这样，也不明白为何自己在逃避什么，变得一反常态的脆弱。他的脑海里两种意识正在拉扯，一个让他投入阿尔法的怀抱，一个叫他拚力逃离。这次他连距离都没有拉开，索尔已经冲过来，堵住他的去路，洛基就近扯住了旁边树枝，索尔攥着他的手臂，以一个不容拒绝的力道把洛基拉离树木，像抓着一只终于被他逮住的猎物，伴着高亢的怒吼，又一遍强硬地将欧米茄抵在地上。除了拓荒者外，阿尔法也是个优秀的猎人，他在猎场里驰骋的岁月，远早于砍树拓垦。

洛基两手不断拍打推拒，强烈地挣扎，“放开我！”他大声尖叫，仿佛除了这句话不会再说别的了，他拚死抵抗，双拳用力挥打却犹如打在棉花上，索尔毫无动弹，他像只雄狮般牢牢钳制住牠认定的猎物。  
浑不顾忌是否会把洛基弄伤似的，索尔继续加大力气，绷着嘴拉开洛基的双手，力道重得洛基以为自己手腕要被捏碎，他的眼前一片漆黑，令他回想起那个暴风雨围绕的海上之夜，天上海面皆是混沌黑暗，没有光亮，亦没有出口。

索尔无意间听到了传教士们对于赫尔布林迪他们此行出门的讨论。据说这次出去前，赫尔布林迪透过中介打听到有个毛利酋长对他们这些外来人的欧米茄很感兴趣，后来赫尔布林迪从传教士中寻聘翻译时，猜到他意图的传教士们都觉得不太妥当，纷纷婉拒，赫尔布林迪仍是经由别的途径找到了翻译。听完后，索尔立即有了反应，一路追赶上来，他一边赶路一边打听赫尔布林迪他们这些日子的行踪。他先找到了利亚所在的营地，才晓得洛基他们已经出发去做“交易”了。

“价高者得是不是？”索尔对黑发贵族痛苦地咆哮，双手捏着他的肩膀、困住他的四肢，逼对方直视自己，他的身躯像一座庞然大山压在欧米茄身上，“价高者得，这就是你的选择吗？你选的吗？这就是你选的买主，能够得到你标记权的人？”他残酷地诘问他。  
洛基张大了瞳孔，居然是这个？他居然以为他是自愿的？  
索尔撕开洛基的衣服领口，有如看待身下猎物的颈动脉，目光灼灼地盯着他的脖颈，“我标记了你，看谁还会拿出东西换你！”洛基知道应该要为自己澄清，但他却只是持续地拒绝他，同样没有了理智，不断疯狂叫嚷，“你放开我，你这个野人！鄙夫！无赖！”

索尔痛苦又绝望，他们这样到底算什么，只是欧米茄在短暂的放逐中回归正途前一场离经叛道的游戏？所以才能做出那样冷酷的抉择。在黑发贵族欧米茄眼中，他就是一文不值的拓荒移民，他拒绝他，背叛他，宁可将自己卖给一个不会喜欢的人，也不肯选择他，不愿意和他在一起，就因为他背景薄弱，身家不够丰厚。  
嫉妒令他发狂，欧米茄对待自身的方式使他难以接受，为什么要这么自轻。索尔恨欧米茄将自己物化――可最初开口提出物物交换的不正是――他对这个欧米茄从一开始单纯的好奇，觊觎，到想要占有，珍惜他，想要守护他，与他共度人生，一步步沦陷，真正被捕猎的，是他。  
在过去那些来往中，他没有错过欧米茄眼眸闪过的那一抹算计，索尔知道贵族欧米茄外表看来优雅又高傲，实则内在叛逆而颠覆，这个人的一切，他的娇羞与放荡，矜持和主动，算计与真心，都让他迷恋到难以自拔。

愤恨与不甘烧熔掉索尔的理智与人性，被阿尔法天生的占有欲和兽性冲动侵蚀取代。他陷入极端的愤怒，被自己所爱的人排除在选项之外。他最后一丝理性彻底断掉，只想为所欲为。索尔的身体浑然滚烫，充满力道，眼神如寒冰一样坚硬无情，不带一丝温暖，洛基不禁发抖起来，他被索尔压在地上，索尔的力气很大，要将他揉进身体里般抓紧了他的肩膀。阿尔法的信息素浓烈而呛鼻，洛基感到快要窒息，他的肩膀被捏得生疼，几乎要被压碎，他画圈似的挥舞拳头，挣扎得更加厉害，索尔拉扯他的手臂，做工精细的袖子刷的一声被撕扯下来，洛基瞪大眼睛，不敢接受。黑发贵族的手上、身上有不少先前奔逃时被草丛树枝刮出的血痕，这使他显得更加脆弱，进一步催化了阿尔法的施虐欲。

为了逃开他，洛基挣扎着向前爬，索尔拉住他，将他按回地上，上半身随之压下来，咬住洛基的嘴唇，蛮横地吸吮他的唇舌，一股作气要把身下的欧米茄大口吞下。阿尔法就是阿尔法，天生的本性不会改变，喜欢的东西就一定要占有。被欲望完全驱策的阿尔法太可怕了，在这个无法逃离的桎梏里，洛基觉得自己要被撕开了，字面意义上的撕成两半，他不过是一只用于泄恨的羊羔。洛基扭着身体挣扎，索尔用膝盖压住他的腿，一只手去拉扯洛基的裤子，伸向他的下体，洛基尽可能的夹紧双腿，试图阻挡对方，另一边索尔放开了洛基湿漉漉的嘴唇，低头去咬洛基的脖子，含住那一块腺体所在的皮肤，发胀的腺体被滚烫的嘴唇贴上，洛基尖叫一声。洛基本来卡在对方与自己之间的手忽然松松地垂了下来，不再挣扎呼喊，麻木地接受即将发生的命运。

忽然一个匡当的细小声音，索尔的视线跟了过去，有东西从洛基身上掉出来，他的表情瞬间凝滞。是他送给洛基的新西兰玉。  
从贵族衣服里滑落出的绿色玉石安静不动的躺在地面，索尔整个人都愣住了，只有胸口在剧烈地上下起伏。黑发贵族躺在地上颤栗发抖，凌乱的浏海披在额头上，脸上带着擦伤，撕破的袖子下也尽是伤痕，菲薄的嘴唇被咬成了深红色，翠绿色的眼睛里满是惊吓和脆弱，索尔浑身僵硬地看着，不敢相信，悔恨感像沸腾的火山岩浆一样包围涌上，一阵阵的剧痛袭向心口。

索尔感觉整个脑袋都在发麻，彷佛直到此际才惊觉到自己做了什么。他的大脑被愤怒和嫉妒烧得一塌糊涂，失去理智，全凭妒恨和本能驱动，做下了无可挽回的事，他想要珍惜、深爱的人，被他用信息素压制，被他原始凶残的本能侵犯伤害，他对这残忍的现实和残酷的自己感到无此震惊。他的内心充满愧疚和悔恨，像刀割一样难受。

索尔双手掩面跪在地上啜泣起来，“对不起，洛基……对不起，我失控了，我不应该……”无数把刀在他血肉、骨头上在割划，内脏彷佛被碾碎般，疼痛到令人窒息。  
――要是我们能早点相遇就好了。  
如果他当时没有离开英国，他们会不会早点相遇。  
他曾经以为他欠缺的、寻找的东西存在于遥不可及的远方，他以为远离故土，丢掉身份与头衔，就能够在世界尽头得到他一直向往追寻的东西。  
不该是这样的。  
他们本来应该有个更好的相遇，换个地点、换个情境。  
在舞会中，黑发的青年贵族穿戴着完美的晚礼服，摇晃着手中蜡烛向他邀舞，他们在摇曳的烛光里和艳羡的赞叹下翩翩起舞，终年浓雾的伦敦没有星星，他却在他眼中看见到，又或是他不小心闯入他的钢琴演奏会中，在主办人的意味深长，另有他意的引荐下，他们不自在地问好寒暄，而后展开交际，鱼雁往返，互诉衷曲――而不是在这种情况下，每次眼神交会，都是算计，每个互动，都成为了明码标价的买卖，彼此怀疑相互伤害，终致情况失控。

“索尔……”洛基呻吟着他的名字，索尔幡然清醒。  
索尔察觉到洛基的气味变得浓郁。即使相隔数呎，那甜美诱惑的味道仍冲着他包围上来。洛基颤抖着躺在地上，脸颊烧烫，翠绿色的眼眸几乎要滴出水来。  
他发情了。  
阿尔法因为失控而变得残暴跋扈的信息素足以对周围的任何人造成影响，何况是与他有过亲密关系的欧米茄，那霸道强烈的费洛蒙致使洛基直接发情了。

索尔粗声喘气，他自认失去了靠近洛基的资格，但无论如何他都不能将濒临发情浑身凌乱的欧米茄留在这种地方。索尔大步奔上前，脱下外衣盖住洛基的下身，又脱了一件盖住他的脸，小心翼翼的将他打横抱起来。洛基起初还凭着仅剩的意志力抵抗了几下，很快地他便跟从本心下意识地双手勾住索尔的脖子，紧紧攀住那副结实的胸怀，不肯分离。

洛基的眼泪憋不住地流了下来，砸在索尔的手臂上，索尔心脏再度抽痛起来。他隔着衣物时而抚摸洛基的脖子，亲吻他的脸，缓缓释出信息素，怀中的人逐渐放松安静起来，抽泣声转换成诱人的呻吟。他软声安慰：“再忍耐一下，就快到了，很快就能到安全的地方。”又热又软的身体贴靠在自己怀里，甜美的吐息一股股地吹上索尔的脸上、鼻间，索尔咬破了唇舌，才阻止下自己，没有顺从欲望，禽兽一样就地和欧米茄苟合。不远处有一片他以前交易取得的山林，有他为了能在狩猎时休息过夜搭建的一处小屋，位置十分偏僻隐密。索尔感觉自己多花了好几倍的时间才抵达小屋，他将洛基小心地放在床板上。虽说是简陋的猎人小屋，床、椅子等还是都有的。索尔轻轻掀开盖在洛基头上的衣物，欧米茄浓烈的信息素气味立刻铺天盖地的袭向他，瞬间盈满整间屋子。

洛基正承受着比上次赫尔布林迪偷下药时还要猛烈的热潮。强效抑制剂会造成欧米茄后续的发情紊乱，因此他才会在阿尔法霸道强大的信息素刺激下，迅速发情。他是分化后便受到悉心照拂的贵族欧米茄，服用的抑制药一向安定有效，几乎没受过太多发情期的折磨。但由于先前硬用药物压抑的缘故，如今药性反噬，一度被压制的发情期以更为凶狠的态势重新回来。

洛基修长的身躯蜷缩着，扭动着腰嘤嘤呜呜地发热颤抖。忽然进入发情期，情欲的热度将他折磨地说不出话，他的身体已经知道了与阿尔法结合，被阿尔法狠狠灌溉的滋味，面对这次的发情更加难以忍受，备感煎熬。情潮的热液从欧米茄隐密的穴口溢出，他的身下湿成了一滩。

索尔看得懊悔心疼极了，却又不敢太靠近，他后悔到想要杀死自己。一安置好洛基，他马上退到门口，尽可能的拉开距离，以减低彼此信息素的影响，但屋内太小，欧米茄信息素充斥每一寸空间，诱人的气味一阵一阵袭向金发阿尔法，争先恐后地钻入他每一个毛孔，令他后脑发麻。他早就硬到爆炸，这是在千百万年的漫长演化当中，就镂刻在阿尔法骨髓里的天性，促他立刻不管不顾的狠肏欧米茄、占有欧米茄，标记对方，让对方完全属于自己。  
“洛基对不起，都是我不好，我的错。这里很安全，没有人知道，也没有人能找到这里。”他张口说话，才发觉嘴里一片铁锈味，为了与欧米茄发情中的信息素对抗，他竭力忍耐，用力咬牙到出了血。欧米茄径自扯开了衬衣，露出一大片雪白肌肤，他继续在呻吟，既是乞求也是邀请，索尔盼望着他能从发情状态中清醒。“你等等我，我去向利亚拿抑制剂，她知道放在哪对不对？”  
索尔打算去找洛基的小女仆，向她拿欧米茄的抑制剂。他知道洛基这样的贵族，物品通常是由贴身佣人负责管理和保存。“我很快就回来，你先忍耐一下。”

洛基手伸向索尔，索尔不忍心只得走近，修长纤细的手指拉住了索尔的衣角，“不要走。”索尔俯身，“我会回来的，很快。”  
洛基摇头，发出一声呜咽，把手指里的衣料抓得更紧，他双手搂住了索尔的脖颈将他往下拉，“标记我。”他的眼睛有如盛满了湖水，湖面上闪烁着天空中的星星，他紧紧注视着索尔，充满坚定，“你爱我吗？”  
剎那间一切都不再重要，真正的。“标记我，索尔。”  
他将嘴唇贴了上去，带着不应该有的耐心，在阿尔法唇上轻轻舔舐，索尔也仔细慎重地回应，细细亲吻那双湿润柔软的唇瓣。  
“我爱你，洛基。我的一切都是你的。”他等待追求了一辈子的东西就在他的面前。“和我结婚，做我索尔奥丁森的欧米茄。”

索尔做了个梦，他穿梭在陌生的花园里，绕过一簇簇的玫瑰，他的个子才刚到达玫瑰花丛的高度，是小时候的他自己。  
他沿着曲折纷杂的花径越走越深，空气里聚满了浓郁的玫瑰花香，然后他听见一个弱小细微的哭声，他循着声音找去，发现到一个蹲着玫瑰花旁抽着肩膀嘤嘤哭泣的小男孩，“你怎么了？”小男孩诧异的转过头，没想到居然有人找到自己。

他看起来还很小，不过四五岁年龄，有一头柔软的黑色头发，大大的绿眼睛犹如沾满朝露的玫瑰花叶子，五官精致漂亮得不像个小孩子。上帝啊，索尔盯着傻了，但在小男孩站直起身看见他膝盖上的流血时，立即恢复了行动力，“噢，你受伤了！”索尔胸口莫名一阵抽疼，他在黑发男孩面前单膝跪下，低头吐气吹走上头的沙土，又伸出舌尖仔细舔舐伤口，他掏出丝帕在男孩的伤处利落打了个结。小男孩早就止住了哭泣，他在好心的小哥哥脸颊上亲了一口当做回报。  
索尔好奇地问他，“你怎么在这里？你也是和我一样，被父母带来的？你爸爸呢？”黑发小孩指向花园外的宅邸建筑，索尔跟着他手指的方向看去，“妈妈呢？”小男孩摇头，“她不在？”翠绿色的漂亮眼睛里蕴含着千言万语，就算他没有开口，索尔也有隐隐约约的感觉，“她去世了吗？真可怜，没关系，有我陪你，我跟你一起玩好吗？”小孩怯生生点头，两个孩子就地取材玩了开来，直到花丛外传来呼唤索尔的声音，呼喊他的是一位温婉美丽的金发贵妇人。索尔随同父母拜访某位贵族的宅邸，但他正是爱冒险的年纪，趁着大人们热衷于社交之际偷溜出来，如今母亲亲自来逮他了。索尔要小孩原地留着，等他拉着母亲过来时，漂亮的黑发小男孩已经不见了，只剩下一地凌乱的玫瑰花瓣，彷佛从未出现过。

天之骄子的金发男孩不知惆怅为何物，他仰着脸，满脸的撒娇和稚气，大哥哥的派头尽然褪去，蓝眼睛熠熠发亮，兴奋地说个不停，“妈妈，我刚刚遇到一个绿眼睛的精灵，他好漂亮，他的眼睛里有着亿万颗星星，他不会说话，但能听懂我说的，我好喜欢他，我要让他当我的――”贵妇人问，“你的什么呢？”索尔顿了一下，大喊：“我的弟――”半大不小的孩子马上察觉到这不可能，“――我的欧米茄！不管他是贝塔或是欧米茄，我都要跟他在一起，和他结婚，我要永远保护他，照顾他！”此时才八岁的他已经被检测认定将来百分百会分化成阿尔法了。贵妇人笑着摸了摸独子的脸，“你确定吗？”索尔用力颔首，然后和母亲一起走出了花园。

遥远的记忆很快被下一个梦境覆盖过去，不留痕迹。

白皙的手指在琴键上灵巧翻动，带出悦耳流畅的音乐，正在下楼梯的索尔不禁屏住了呼吸，停下脚步，将目光投向大厅中央认真演奏的笔直身影。随着曲调变换，演奏者如绿宝石般清冷坚硬的双眸，在水晶灯的灯光下泛现出温润的光芒。琴曲毕了，黑发俊秀的演奏者从琴键上抬起头，转身睇向停在旋转楼梯上唐突出现的金发青年。

在这种只有欧米茄出席的社交场合，身为阿尔法的索尔理当避嫌，音乐会的主办人先是为他的误入对在场的人致歉，却神态从容地替他们引荐彼此。  
精致考究的礼服剪裁勾勒出演奏者修长曼妙的身姿，一头半长微卷的黑发随着他的走动摆动起来。簇新的西装包裹着阿尔法宽厚的肩膀，显得他更加英挺卓越。索尔对着黑发贵族露出了笑容，宛如伦敦难得一见的晴日般爽朗明亮，不留痕迹地掩去面上的几分腼腆。  
“这位是劳菲森家约顿子爵的三公子，洛基。”主办人说，并要接着介绍其他人，但金发阿尔法什么都没有听进去了，他执起黑发欧米茄的手，“初次见面，很荣幸见到你，洛基――劳菲森少爷。”  
“我是索尔奥丁森。”

反映在翠绿色眼眸里的不再只有黑白两色，索尔在里头看见了自己的影子，在梦中满足地微笑起来。

等索尔和洛基一同出现在赫尔布林迪面前，已经是五天后的事。

两个人的手紧紧交握在一起，十指相扣，黑发欧米茄颈侧新生的咬痕清晰可见。赫尔布林迪倒抽一口气，眼睛红睁，死盯着那枚完整的标记，不敢置信。不仅是标记，他们已经请了艾津斯神父替他们证婚，有了正式的婚姻关系，没有任何转圜的余地。  
赫尔布林迪本来已经谈好洛基的归属，索尔却罔顾他这个监护人的意思，径行标记了欧米茄，以致赫尔布林迪原本说成的买卖落空，失去信用。做为赔偿，索尔将他抵达新西兰以来得到的所有土地、财产全部转让给赫尔布林迪。

长长的白云延伸至天边，丝线般的细雨随着海风飘洒过来，不片刻就停止了，一弧淡而模糊的彩虹划过远方天际。索尔揽着洛基的肩膀，两人一起站在甲板上，眺望着远处的岛屿。崎嶙蓊郁的岛屿逐渐缩小，越离越远。无论是他们离开的岛屿，或者是此刻所在的大船，在辽阔的大海上都显得飘远而渺小。

利亚攀在船舷护栏向船外探出了大半个身子，眼睛追逐着海面跳跃的海豚群发出连连惊呼。这只是从新西兰驶往英国本土漫长船程的开端而已。除了将所有东西都让与赫尔布林迪外，赫尔布林迪也要求索尔和洛基必须从此离开新西兰。他们出发得匆促，加上赫尔布林迪的不允准，洛基很多东西都被留在了新西兰，没有能够带走，包括他的钢琴。

阳光从蓝白相间的天空均匀地洒落在海面，波浪一闪一闪，映亮了他们的脸庞。他曾经孤单一人，被黑暗包围，但他仍怀揣希望，所有困境都有出口。表面上他两次被父兄放逐，实际上是以退为进。

“第一眼看到你时，我就知道一直以来，我等待追求的是你。”海风轻微，凉意掠上肌肤，索尔一手将洛基搂进怀里，一手握着他的手，眼神里满是愉悦，他在洛基的耳边真挚又感慨地说，“你是我的。我用一个琴键换到了你。”  
洛基弯起嘴角，含意深刻。  
“你用你的全部换到了我。”

那是他与芬撒里尔伯爵的第一次见面。从未谋面的女伯爵突然造访约顿子爵邸，并要求与正深陷丑闻的子爵么子会面，洛基不由得感到诧异。在许多年以前托人赠琴给洛基的贵人，正是这位芬撒里尔女伯爵，是她将Gefjun送到他身边，提醒了约顿子爵他宅邸角落里那个被遗忘得不到关注的小儿子。在礼仪性的道好问候后，洛基向优雅高贵女伯爵鞠了个躬，“若您是需要我到您举办的音乐沙龙演奏，很遗憾的是，近期恐怕没有办法了。”洛基试探起对方的来意，他被牵扯到欧米茄平权事件之中的事，芬撒里尔伯爵不可能不知道。虽然他一直很想和芬撒里尔女伯爵有个正式的会面，感谢她当年的赠琴之恩，他很乐意去为她做演奏，但以此刻他在上流阶层的立场，公开出现在社交场合，恐怕只会为女伯爵阁下带来困扰。  
芬撒里尔女伯爵――弗利嘉轻轻一笑，“我明白，而且我知道你即将出一趟远门，我愿意等到那个时候。”  
“出远门？我的父亲约顿子爵决定好对我的处置了？并且告知了您？”  
“事实上是我给他的建议。”她声音温和，饱含深意。“我想和你做个交易。”

芬撒里尔女伯爵除了拥有从家族承袭的爵位外，她同时也是前任阿萨伯爵的遗孀。在阿萨伯爵的丧礼上，有位女性阿尔法忽然现身，称自己才是阿萨伯爵的头生子，具有优先继承爵位的资格，她母亲和阿萨伯爵的秘密婚姻以及她的存在都早于弗利嘉嫁给阿萨伯爵之前。阿萨伯爵和芬撒里尔女伯爵的独生子――索尔，一下子从长子变成了次子，本来牢不可破的继承权面临巨大威胁。比起爵位被突然出现、几乎与私生女无异的海拉承袭，家族里和上流阶层更愿意接受他们熟知且早已认定的索尔继承奥丁森家与爵位，然而海拉身旁有一位欧米茄未婚妻，索尔却什么都没有。  
索尔不仅单身，也没有婚约在身，权贵之间相互联姻是不可违背的规则，上流阶层看重属性，若无法保障下一代的第二性别是阿尔法或欧米茄，便极有可能失掉继承权。只要有了阿尔法或欧米茄的子嗣，即使是欧米茄也有机率能够得到家族中的优先继承权，芬撒里尔女伯爵便是如此。同样身为阿尔法和婚生子，索尔要与海拉对抗，正是需要一个欧米茄，一个身分财富匹配的欧米茄，但索尔却不选择，表明他对欧米茄不感兴趣，拒绝了旁人为他安排介绍的欧米茄。他厌腻了贵族间的阶级斗争，无意与海拉竞争，他决定远走，几乎是自我放逐似的来到了新西兰。

丈夫的爵位落入外人之手，亲生子远走他乡，跑到了几重海洋之外的开垦地，顶阶贵族的教养让弗利嘉不动声色，安静蛰居在领地，一面沉潜，一面等待扭转定局的机会。  
弗利嘉告诉洛基她能够让尼奥尔德对婚事妥协，改接受洛基的姐妹，不再逼迫洛基嫁给他。那些洛基自就读欧米茄学校时期便认识，而后成为他沙龙演奏会常客，如今却因为推动平权运动失败而身陷困境蒙受苦难的朋友们，她也能帮助他们脱离囹圄，重新来过。和越来越多虚有其表、日渐式微的旧贵族不同，芬撒里尔历史古老，家底扎实，与王室和上流贵族有千丝万缕的关系，只要芬撒里尔女伯爵肯出面，在她的斡旋下，的确能够将那些欧米茄们从苛刻的夫家或者是精神病院解救出来。

她当然有她的条件。

“请把我的儿子带回来，让他标记你。”弗利嘉带着笑说，“我的儿子是最优秀的阿尔法，你会喜欢的。”  
她有自信，她的独生子善良可靠，襟怀坦白，有出众的外表和体格，拥有贵族阿尔法中难得的优秀品质。和留下后嗣一样，寻求一个年轻健壮的阿尔法能够满足发情期里的所有索求是欧米茄的责任和本能，是刻画在基因的天性，却因为规则的运作和利益的干涉，不再纯粹。阿尔法与欧米茄本来就应该不受规束，恣意挑选彼此。  
女伯爵阁下的直白，洛基的脸不由自主发红起来。  
然而，那个在家族斗争中不战而走，宁可自我放逐到边陲角落的阿尔法，将会是他的终身伴侣？洛基不置可否。他深吸一口气，对他而言，首要的就是暂时离开伦敦，摆脱那桩令他作呕的婚事，其余都可再说。  
“让我的儿子标记你。”弗利嘉重复又说一遍。只要洛基同意了，她就有办法辗转透过他人让约顿子爵以为是凭己身的想法将么子送到新西兰躲避风头。  
洛基进入社交界，出现在上流阶层的视野中时，索尔已经赴往新西兰了。曾经错过的两个人将在世界的另一端相识相恋。  
“你愿意去吗？孩子你可愿意？”她握住了洛基的手，“他会爱上你的。”  
他能够将她那个飘洋过海离家出走的浪荡子带回来，她深信不疑，索尔将会因为她眼前的这个人结束他自由自在的拓垦生活。而黑发欧米茄也能过能够得到所有想要的。  
朋友，财富，地位，不用多绕远路，就能够得到他想要的，他的野心与抱负，梦想与遗憾，都将一并实现，圆满。  
但洛基知道这只是万分之一的机会，光是要度过凶险的远洋航行顺利抵达世界的另一端，就已经十分仰仗运气了，这是一趟有太多未知的冒险。

“你是我的。所以你的也是我的。”  
洛基笑着回应索尔的话。他抬起下巴亲吻索尔的脸颊。  
一切终将为他所有。

劳菲森家族家主之位空悬，正待他回归填补。  
根据医生隐藏在琴谱里的讯息，约顿子爵的头生子，也就是他的长兄，贝莱斯特罹患了无法治愈的癌症，半年内就会离开人世，约顿子爵的身体也由于过度忧心长子，每况愈下。围绕继承权的争斗将要展开，丝卡蒂不足为惧。他有阿尔法丈夫和即将袭承他俩血脉的孩子，更别说弗利嘉给过的许诺，约顿子爵的头衔无疑是他的囊中之物。

他们的欧米茄女王坐拥至高无上的权力，统治前所未有的广大疆域，却忽略了其他遭受打压，无法发挥自我、掌握自身命运的欧米茄们，和阿尔法一样视欧米茄为阿尔法的从属。  
他是贵族家捧在手心里悉心呵护的欧米茄，家族中对他宠爱与看重，不是因为他是劳菲森家的洛基，而是劳菲森家的欧米茄。若非他分化成欧米茄，他只是劳菲森宅邸里无人闻问的小哑巴。他并不像沙龙里那些激进的欧米茄们那样憎恶或怨恨自己的第二性别，他喜欢规则，规则从来就不是束缚他的枷具，若规矩不存在，何来打破的乐趣呢？对于那些局囿他的世俗规范，他要利用它、玩弄它，然后有一天推翻它、创造它，这样不是能够带来更大的成就感吗？

他在等待出价更高的买家，他早明白金发阿尔法出身显赫。  
拓荒者索尔不能够标记他，索尔奥丁森可以。  
他要索尔在承认自己身份的情况下标记他，而不是出于一时的欲望和冲动。这代表了这个人愿意担负洛基的人生与家族，代表了他重返本土的觉悟与决心，从此心甘情愿地结束自我放逐，离开对其而言舒适快乐的伊甸园。他们将一起回到那个阿尔法一度执意离开，真正豺狼环伺之处，权力争斗的漩涡中心。

赫尔布林迪得到了索尔在新西兰的全部；赫尔布林迪所得到的都是劳菲森家的。  
而劳菲森家是他的。  
所有一切，都是他的。  
权力、财富、阿尔法，他总是能够得到他想要的。

索尔将手搭在欧米茄的脖子，温柔地抚揉摩挲，洛基瞇起眼，他有信心就算有一天阿尔法获得真相全貌，也是付之一哂，泰然以对。他们的相遇是命中注定，是繁星满载的天空疾划而过的流星。索尔的出现唤起了他从未有过的悸动，是温暖明媚的阳光，是暴风圈中发聋振聩的雷电。

大船安稳航行在广阔的海上，海水蔚蓝，白云舒卷，他来时风狂雨骤，去时风平浪静。他留下了过去人生最重要的东西，换到了更有价值的，且无可取代。

凡是过去，皆为序曲。

――威廉莎士比亚《暴风雨》

Fin

Gefjun*：北欧神话中弗利嘉的十二位侍女之一，又做Gefjon、Gefion，音译葛冯，意为”给予”。是北欧神话中的处女神，亦是丰收女神，有时被认为是弗丽嘉的另一个化身。


End file.
